


Wake Me Up (When September Ends)

by Kiminiren



Category: Mamamoo, TWICE (Band), TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 9/11, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cancer Patient Jeon Jungkook, Divorce, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Remember Me (2010), Inspired by Superman Returns (2006), Jeon Jungkook & Kim Seokjin | Jin are Siblings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Good Hyung, Kim Namjoon is a dad, Kim Taehyung Has a Country Accent, Kissing, Mentions of Cancer, Min Yoongi | Suga and Yoonji are Twins, Myoui Mina Is a Good Girlfriend, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Sweetheart, Reporter!Mina, SO, Superman!Jungkook, im sorry, this one has a sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiminiren/pseuds/Kiminiren
Summary: "Don't go to Earth, Jungkook-ah.  Those humans…  They don't know how to control themselves.  They act solely on their own rash impulses, and they tear each other apart each and every day.  Don't go down there, baby brother.  You'll only find turmoil and heartbreak if you do."ORA superhero AU in which a half-human, half-divine Jeon Jungkook revisits Earth after thirteen years in hopes of making up for missed time.





	1. Intro

**Introduction of the Characters**

* * *

** **

Jungkook, 28

A cartoonist for the _COSMOSEOULITAN_

Mina, 27

A reporter for the _COSMOSEOULITAN_

Jimin, 29

An assistant at the _COSMOSEOULITAN_

Taehyung, 29

A photographer for the _COSMOSEOULITAN_

Hoseok, 30

A gourmet chef at the _COSMOSEOULITAN_

Namjoon, 30

A college professor

Yoongi, 31

A pastry chef at the _COSMOSEOULITAN_

Jin, age unknown

Jungkook's older brother


	2. Thirteen Years Has Gone So Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a new story! 
> 
> I would like to throw a warning out there for everyone to read this story with discretion. 
> 
> Although this is heavily inspired by one of the many Superman movies out there, this story is also inspired by a movie that highlights the events of 9/11. If you are sensitive of that event and/or major character deaths, you can freely click away. I send my condolences to the friends and families that lost their loved ones in this tragic event.
> 
> So without further ado, please enjoy this story~

**2001년 3월**

** March 2001**

**우주 어딘가에, on a distant planet**

"Don't go to Earth, Jungkook-ah," Jin pleads as he stares at his half-brother's hardened face. 

Jungkook just returned home after years of wandering from galaxy to galaxy, and he's leaving _again_. Jin just doesn't understand. He probably never will.

"Those humans… They don't know how to control themselves. They act solely on their own rash impulses, and they tear each other apart each and every day. Don't go down there, baby brother. You'll only find turmoil and heartbreak if you do."

**2001년 4월**

** April 2001**

**지구 위, against celestial bodies**

Jungkook floats.

He relaxes his neck against the blanket of darkness that cloaks him and he lets his fingers splay against the light of the stars. He can feel the sensation of Earth's gravitational pull through his fingertips, but he keeps himself at bay.

Jungkook's only been on Earth once, and that was when he was born into a cold world by the intimate actions of a divine father and human mother. He barely got to enjoy the childhood he could have had because his mother suddenly passed away when he was fifteen and his father whisked him away, taking Jungkook to a faraway planet he's never heard of and falling into the tender arms of a brother he never knew existed.

Jungkook's ears shift as his heightened sense of hearing allows him to discern the different sounds of Earth. He can hear every laugh, cry, note, and peal that comes from the planet. The noise reverberates through his toes, traveling up his body and resounding in his skull.

He wonders what Earth is like now after he's been gone for thirteen years. Maybe he can visit his old house, pick up his old dream of becoming a cartoonist, see if anyone remembers him—

"Well, shake my red pepper flakes an' call me kimchi! Jeon Jungkook, is that you!?"

Jungkook jolts at the unexpected voice behind him. He almost drops the boxes he's clutching, but he catches his new apartment key with ease as he turns around. "Taehyung hyung?" he asks. Jungkook could recognize that country accent anywhere.

"It's really you!" Taehyung takes a step closer as Jungkook sets down his boxes to shake his hand. "You finally grew into your nose! Man, how long has it been? Like ten years? Where'd you disappear to?"

Jungkook smiles at his old friend. He'd punch Taehyung in the gut for that old joke, but he refrains. "More like thirteen," Jungkook corrects him with a chuckle. "And, uh, my dad thought it would be a good idea to suddenly move after my mom died… It's good to see you, hyung."

"You, too, Jungkook," Taehyung says as he nods in understanding. He looks over the younger's head at the golden numbers hanging over the door behind him. "Hey, you live here?" 

Jungkook nods his head as he glances back at his awaiting apartment. "I just moved in today actually." Jungkook's lucky his father had all of his earthly documents stored away. It made restarting his life here so much easier.

Taehyung beams at that and points to his door. "What a coincidence, I live across the hall from you! We should hang out sometime. I know the boys will go crazy knowin' you're back."

"You mean they're all still here in Seoul?" Jungkook almost forgot about his other friends.

"Yeah, our gang is still pretty close-knit — oh, get this," Taehyung leans in, covering a hand on one side of his mouth as he whispers. "You remember how Jiminie hyung had that huge crush on Yoongi's twin sister? Well, they've been datin' for the last five years! Can you believe that!?"

Jungkook's eyes widen at that. He's definitely missed a lot while he's been away. "Wow, really?"

"I know, right?" Taehyung clasps a hand over Jungkook's shoulder and gives it a tender squeeze. "Hey, we're actually all meetin' tonight at Namjoon hyung's place if you wanna come."

Jungkook enthusiastically nods his head again, watching as Taehyung unlocks his door and holds it open with his foot. 

"Oh, lemme give you my number!"

And that's how Jungkook finds himself standing outside of Namjoon's very suburban house at six o'clock later that night. He had a hard time navigating through his brick-like Nokia cell phone, but he eventually rattled off the address Taehyung texted him to the taxi driver just minutes before.

Jungkook can hear loud and hearty conversations coming from inside the house as he rings the doorbell. He smiles at the sound of Hoseok's loud laughter coming through the thick door. The door suddenly opens and Jungkook's smile falls when he finds no one standing at the door.

"Um, I'm not s'posed to talk to strangers."

Jungkook's eyes fall to a cute little boy holding the door open. He looks up at Jungkook through his thick fringe and Jungkook chuckles at the familiar dimples sitting on the boy's cheeks.

"But here you are, Soobin-ah," a man suddenly says, scooping the kid into his arms. "Talking to a stranger yet again."

Jungkook wide eyes fill with stars. "Namjoon hyung." 

Namjoon looks totally different from the eighteen-year-old boy he used to know. His hair is styled away from his forehead, a thick set of black spectacles rest on the bridge of his nose and a child sits on his hip. "Oh? Jeon Jungkook-ah? What a surprise," he grins. "I didn't know you were back in Seoul. How have you been?"

"Yeah, I'm back. I've been good." Jungkook smiles wide and gestures to the pack of sodas he has clutched in his arm, "I brought drinks."

"Tae told us he had a special guest was coming," Namjoon snorts as Soobin clings to his neck. "C'mon in. We're celebrating."

Jungkook shuffles in behind Namjoon as the older lets his son go to play with other children in the living room. Jungkook takes his time to marvel at the house, it's minimal and clean but cluttered all at the same time. It screams Namjoon. The house is relatively quiet, but Jungkook can pick up a group of heartbeats just outside. 

"Honey!" a woman whispers from the kitchen. She has her hand wrapped around the frame of the door leading to the backyard. "Get out here! Jimin is about to propose to Yoonji!"

Jungkook follows the taller man outside to the back patio. He hangs behind the crowd after he quietly closes the door, not wanting to ruin the moment. All of his hyungs are here. Namjoon with a proud grin on his face, Taehyung holding a bulky camcorder, Hoseok holding back tears, and Yoongi with a small smile on his lips with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Jimin is there, too, kneeling on one knee and he's baring a diamond ring to his lover. Yoonji's face lights up in surprise as Jimin mouths sweet words to her. Jungkook knows the humans around him can barely hear Jimin's speech, but Jungkook picks up every word.

"...love you. And I know we're older now, noona, but the same sixteen-year-old boy who ripped his blue jeans while trying to impress you is now asking you marry him," Jimin says.

Yoonji wipes at her eyes and runs a hand through Jimin's hair. "Yah, Park Jimin, you were an idiot then and you're an idiot now. Of course, I'll marry you," she wetly laughs.

Jimin slips the precious circle of metal over her slim ring finger and he meets Yoonji's kiss halfway as he stands to gather her in his arms. 

The crowd cheers before gathering to congratulate the newly-engaged couple. Jungkook chuckles as he looks at the scene. He wouldn't put it past Taehyung to tell him to come somewhere and leave out what's going to happen. Jungkook smiles brightly and claps. He's glad he didn't miss this. He remembers Jimin always talking nonstop about his crush, he's happy Jimin's dream came true.

Yoongi is the first to spot him when the party moves inside the house.

"Leave me alone, you little rascal," Yoongi grunts as he playfully throws a tiny Soobin into the soft cushions of a nearby couch. He's just about to walk by the foyer when his eyebrows rise at Jungkook's presence. "Woah. Jungkook-ah, is that you?"

Jungkook hums as Yoongi hugs him. "It's been a while, hyung."

"Like hell, it has been," Yoongi agrees as he claps Jungkook's shoulder. "You look well. How have you been all these years?"

"You do, too," Jungkook says as he takes a sip from his soda can. "My dad got a new job after my mom died and we suddenly had to move. I've just been traveling ever since I graduated high school," he casually lies. 

Well, it's not all a lie. Jungkook has been traveling but his friends don't know that he's a half-human half-alien from a distant intergalactic planet.

"Oh, yeah? Where'd you move to?" Yoongi's eyebrows peak in interest. "You kinda left without a goodbye and with no way to contact you. We were all kinda worried about you, you know... Especially after..."

Jungkook feels a bit of guilt at his words. His mother's death made him isolate himself from his friends. "Yeah, it was a sudden thing," is all he says and look the in Yoongi's eyes tells Jungkook that he won't pry.

"Well, I'm glad you're back now," Yoongi softly grins. "We finally have the gang back together."

"Jeon Jungkook!" Hoseok suddenly yells as he appears out of thin air. "Oh my God! You're back!"

"Jungkookie's here?" Jimin says as he emerges with Taehyung from the kitchen with a glass of wine in his hand. "Oh my God!" he exclaims as he smacks Taehyung's arm. "Tae, why didn't you tell us it was _Jungkook_ who was the special guest coming?"

Namjoon hooks an arm around Jungkook's neck as Taehyung sheepishly grins at Jimin. "Because that obviously would've ruined the surprise, Jiminie."

"Long time, no see, hyung," Jungkook laughs as Jimin side-hugs him.

Jimin squeezes Jungkook's bicep with a groan as he steps back. "Oh, of course. Jeon Jungkook, you were always such a muscle pig. How much can you lift now? Five hundred pounds?" he jokes.

Jungkook only laughs in response. If only they knew. _Try five hundred tons._

* * *

"So, what have you been up to, Jungkook?" is the first question Jungkook is asked every time he bumps into an old friend. 

He's surprised people remember him. Everyone tells him he hasn't changed a bit and Jungkook guesses he can blame that on his mutated genetics. Even Jin looks the same as the day Jungkook first met him. Jin, being fully divine, stopped aging around his mid-twenties, making Jungkook look older than the elder with his mixed blood.

* * *

Jungkook barely notices that he cut himself shaving as a drop of red falls into the sink. The small wound on his chin quickly heals itself as he rinses the white shaving cream from his face. Jungkook runs his wet hands through his long hair and styles it away from his forehead. He shrugs on a beige business suit and buckles on a black belt with a matching tie.

Jungkook looks at himself in the mirror. He's still getting used to the familiarity of soft polyester touching his skin. Wearing an alien suit that snugly forms to your body is convenient, but he likes the actual feeling of wearing _real _clothes over his body. He pulls on a faux pair of glasses and a puts on a cheesy grin. Jungkook always wanted to be like Namjoon.

Thirty minutes later, Jungkook steps out of a cab and onto a busy sidewalk in the heart of the business district. He's only been here a few times with his mother on random trips to the bank, but now he's seeing it from a whole new perspective. He can smell the hints of alcohol wafting out of a popular bar across the street, he can sense the rush of the sewage system beneath the thick soles of his shoes, and he can hear a man angrily hailing a cab a few blocks away. 

Jungkook stares at up at the large building before him as he grips onto his leather briefcase. He has to crane his neck all the way back just to take in the whole structure._ COSMOSEOULITAN_, the sign on the building reads.

"Hm, you must be new," a bald man flatly comments as soon as Jungkook walks into a crowded elevator. "Last name."

"Uh." Jungkook guesses this man calls the shots around here as he eyes the clipboard in the man's hands. "Jeon."

The man wordlessly walks out of the elevator right as it opens and Jungkook spews out a line of apologies as he shuffles through groups of people entering and leaving the elevator. Jungkook follows the man to an office and just as they enter the room a woman starts yelling.

"Mr. Lee! Why didn't you air my segment last night?"

The man with the clipboard, Mr. Lee, groans as he takes a seat at his desk. "Not now, Myoui."

"Yes, now," the woman challenges as she stands in front of Jungkook. "I spent five weeks researching the recent plane crashes and you let Han's stupid story about dumpster divers take my nine o'clock spot."

"Listen, Myoui. I make the decisions around here and I chose to let Han's story air. You've been covering the S.U. Airlines story for weeks now. Everyone's tired of seeing sad things on the news. Let it go," he waves her off. He motions for Jungkook but the shorter woman cuts him off.

Jungkook shrinks back as the woman splays her hands over Mr. Lee's desk.

"Let it go?" she scoffs. "The families of the victims are looking for an apology from a silent airline. No one's talking about that."

Mr. Lee's face grows red and he points a stern finger at her. "And that silent airline is looking to sue me and this department if you keep sticking your nose where it doesn't belong! Not to boost your already inflated ego, but you're a valuable asset to this company—"

"Because I'm the only one in the journalism department that's actually covering real stories!"

"—but I won't hesitate to suspend you _again_ if I hear any more about this. Get out of my office. _Now_."

The woman huffs and storms out of the office. Jungkook flinches as she slams the door closed.

"I've barely sat down and I already need a smoke." With a long and defeated sigh, Mr. Lee motions for Jungkook again and the younger steps forward. Mr. Lee shuffles through a pile of papers on his desk, some of which showcase Jungkook's drawing abilities. "I like your work, Jeon. We were in need of a cartoonist and you came at the right time. _Park_!" he suddenly yells over into the next room. 

Jungkook looks through the wall of glass to his right, revealing a chirpy Jimin leaving his desk in favor of coming into Mr. Lee office.

"You rang? Oh, Jungkook," Jimin perks up. "What you doing here?"

"You two know each other? Great!" Mr. Lee claps. "Park, show Jeon where he'll be working and bring me a coffee on your way back."

"You should've told me you'd be working here," Jimin tuts his tongue as Jungkook walks by his side. "Just imagine how upset Taehyung will be when he finds out."

Jungkook bashfully smiles. He didn't mean not to tell his friends about his new job. He's still getting used to the idea of actually talking to his friends after not socializing for such a long time. "Taehyung hyung works here?"

Before Jimin can answer, Jungkook's briefcase bumps into a nearby desk and it jostles the table, making a very expensive camera almost meet its death before Jungkook catches it.

"Great," Taehyung suddenly gripes as he turns around in his seat. "Would you be more care—oh my God, Jungkook! What're you doin' here?"

"Nice reflexes," Jimin compliments Jungkook as the younger hands Taehyung his camera. "He works here now, Tae. And coincidentally, you two are sharing a cubicle."

"Jungkook, I literally live across the hall from you," Taehyung pouts. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"_Park!_"

"And that's my cue to leave. Take care of him, Taehyung! It's his first day!" Jimin says over his shoulder as he leaves.

"Wow, I can't believe we're cubby buddies," Taehyung giddily says as he swivels in his chair. 

Jungkook snorts. "Cubby buddies, huh."

"You can sit down. Excuse the mess," Taehyung says as he pulls a bunch of printed pictures to his side of the desk. "Ah, I almost forgot!" he snaps his fingers and suddenly bolts from his chair.

Jungkook takes this time alone to look over his new work area. The cubicle is small, but he reckons there should be enough elbow-room for him and Taehyung to work peacefully. Jungkook looks up and he suddenly makes eye contact with the woman from before. She glares at Jungkook before she returns to her work.

Jungkook gulps.

"Sorry." Taehyung is in his face again, holding a half-eaten carrot cake. "Everyone seemed to want cake for breakfast this mornin'. I wouldn't've gotten a piece if I knew the cake was for you, Kookie, I swear."

Jungkook randomly runs into the woman named Myoui over the span of the next three weeks. They rarely speak, but Jungkook develops a small crush on her and he can't help it because she embodies a sense of strength and beauty similar to his late mother. He can't find it himself to stop staring at her. She may catch him in the act every now and again, but she doesn't mention it until she suddenly corners him in the company's break room.

"So, what's your problem?"

Jungkook could feel her coming across the office floor, but he still jumps at the tightness in her voice. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looks down into her sharp eyes. "Um, I don't have a problem?"

Myoui narrows her eyes as she crosses her arms. "I think you do. A staring problem, to be exact."

Before Jungkook can get out some kind of sad excuse about why he's been ogling at her, Jimin comes into the room.

"Leave him alone, Mina," Jimin sighs as he pours himself a hot cup of coffee. "You terrorize every man on this floor, and for what?"

Mina silently eyes Jimin before she sends another scary glare Jungkook's way. "Whatever." She turns on her heels and she stomps out of the room. 

Jungkook's eyes follow her. He doesn't fail to catch the soft sway of her hips as his enhanced eyesight looks through the barriers of cubicles as she walks.

Jimin loudly slurps on his coffee and he knowingly grins at Jungkook. "Oh man, you really know how to pick 'em. She would've fought you if I hadn't have come in when I did."

"You say that like you don't have a fiance that won't hesitate to pull a gun on you if you look at her the wrong way, hyung," Jungkook playfully counters as he throws an empty plastic cup away.

Jimin takes another sip of his coffee before he tips his mug at the younger. "True."

A thick newspaper is smacked down on top of Jungkook's desk as he's diligently working on one of his weekly editorial cartoons for the _COSMOSEOULITAN_. 

The illustration on the second page of the newspaper shows two presidential candidates arguing with one another over their podiums. Both of the candidates have overly exaggerated angry expressions on their faces and Jungkook thinks he could have done a little better with the shading, but _oh well_. He peers up through his glasses to find his boss smiling down at him.

"Good work, Jeon," Mr. Lee compliments as he stuffs his pocket in his hands in the pockets of his dark trousers. "Your political cartoons have been getting a lot of attention as of late. The _COSMOSEOULITAN_'s spreads are literally flying off the newsstands!"

Jungkook shyly nods his head at the praise. "Thank you, sir."

"Wow," Taehyung whistles as soon as Mr. Lee's office goes to his office. "You've only been here, for what, almost four weeks and you're already gettin' compliments from the boss. He didn't know my name the first whole year I worked here."

Jungkook moves the newspaper away from his stencils as he turns to Taehyung. "Is that a bad thing?" he smirks.

Taehyung's eyebrows rise. "What, you gettin' recognition so early or Mr. Lee not knowin' who I am?"

"Both," Jungkook cheekily says.

"_Aish_, this kid," Taehyung grins when he realizes Jungkook's joking with him. He playfully shoves at Jungkook's shoulder as he pulls his camera bag over his shoulder. "Guess what time it is."

Jungkook looks at the clock on the wall to find it reading ten minutes before noon. He doesn't fail to let his eyes glance over Mina's empty desk before he turns back to Taehyung. "Burger time?"

Taehyung happily clicks his tongue and shoots a finger gun at the younger. "Burger time!"

Jimin jogs up to them before they make it to the elevator. "Hey, have you guys seen Mina? Boss is looking for her."

"I don't think she even clocked in today," Taehyung tells him.

Jungkook hasn't seen her either, and the look on Jimin's face tells him something must be wrong.

Jimin curses under his breath as he runs a hand through his hair. "You guys are on break, right? Tae, you mind bring me something to eat? I'll pay you back later, Mr. Lee has me running all over Seoul today and I'd really appreciate it."

"Yeah, I got you, Jiminie hyung," Taehyung says as the elevators open. "Be careful, hm?" he calls after Jimin as the older runs to Mr. Lee's office.

Jungkook wonders where Mina is, but he doesn't voice it.

"Hyung told me you like Mina," Taehyung says nonchalantly over a mouthful of fries. "I don't blame you, she's gorgeous. She was at Jimin hyung and Yoonji noona's proposal party. I'm surprised you didn't see her then."

Jungkook sputters at Taehyung's words and glances out of window as if Mina could walk by at any moment. Jimin was never good at keeping secrets. Jungkook almost chokes on his soda as Taehyung laughs at the blush blossoming up his neck neck. 

"I never said I liked her," he groans as he burps.

"The way you reacted told me everythin', Jungkook," Taehyung smiles. "You should ask her out. I dunno if she'll say yes, though. She's pretty independent." He knocks back the last of his milkshake and Jungkook looks at him in disgust.

They _just_ started eating.

"I can't do that," Jungkook whines as he wipes at his mouth with a napkin. "You've seen the way she glares at me, hyung. She always pushes me when I need to print something —"

"Okay. C'mon, Jungkook. She doesn't push you —"

"— Yes, she does! Okay, maybe not _push_, per se. But she _forcefully_ puts herself between me and the printer sometimes!"

Taehyung rolls his eyes. "Get to the point, Kookie." 

"My point is," Jungkook says as leans forward and his tie almost falls into a glop of ketchup. "She's scary, hyung! I was a stuttering mess when asked me for my stapler yesterday, so how am I supposed to ask her out?"

Taehyung scoffs and points his burger at Jungkook's face. "First of all, she was askin' for _my _stapler—"

"Which was on _my_ side of the cubicle."

"Because you took it two days ago without askin' and you never gave it back!" Taehyung accuses him with pouted lips.

Before Jungkook can make any kind of retort, his ears raise at the sound of Mina's voice. Without thinking, he shuffles out of the booth he and Taehyung are currently sitting in favor of walking up to the bar and looking at the TV that hangs over it. The corner of the screen reads _live_ and Jungkook no longer has to wander the whereabouts of Mina Myoui.

Taehyung is at his side then. "Hey, can you turn it up, please?"

The man behind the bar grabs for the remote and raises the volume of the TV. Jungkook is once again taken aback by Mina's strong demeanor. A camera is filming her side profile as she sits in an airplane seat and she opens her mouth, asking question after question with a determined look on her face.

Mina scoffs under her breath, looking the flight attendant in the eyes. "If this new airplane launch is of crucial importance as you claim it to be, then why have there been two plane crashes back to back with your last model? Your airline has been giving the media excuses without any kind of closure. And why is there only one news station covering this launch?"

The cameraman pans to the flight attendant. 

"Let's save those questions for the post-flight briefing, Ms. Myoui," she says with an annoyed look on her face. She regains her composure and continues to rattle off various information about the airplane they are in. 

"Mr. Lee is gonna be so mad when he sees this. Mina is totally getting suspended again," Taehyung lightly chuckles.

Jungkook remains silent as he watches with hard eyes.

Mina sits back in her seat with a huff. She's barely listening to the woman when the lights flicker and the plane makes a noise as if it's shutting down. The crowd around her startles.

Another attendant rushes up. "No need to worry everyone, but it seems we are experiencing a power outage."

"_A power outage!?_" a man near the back yells.

"_Oh my God, we're gonna crash!_"

Mina heavily breathes through her nose. This is exactly what she has been talking about. S.U. Airlines's planes have been malfunctioning and no one wants to speak up about it. Will Mina live to spread truth, though? She doesn't know.

The airplane makes a loud sound and the lights flicker back on. Everyone breathes out a sigh of relief.

"And there you have it," the former attendant smiles tightly. "Everything is fine. Just a short power outage."

"This doesn't make things right in any way," Mina speaks up. "What can you say for the fallen planes that killed hundreds of people during their power outages?"

Before the flight attendant can say anything, the airplane malfunctions again and begins to slowly drop in altitude. "Everyone, please remain calm and buckle your seat belts!"

The cameraman drops his filming device, and all Jungkook and Taehyung can hear is screaming coming from the television. The whole plane falls into panic as the emergency air masks drop from the ceiling and Mina reaches up to grab one before situating it around her mouth. She shuts her eyes tight and grips onto the armrests for dear life.

The television suddenly cuts to a male news anchor. "This is SCN: Breaking News, in Seoul. We just received word that S.U. Airlines's new airplane launch is experiencing a mid-air emergency. Now going to Seoul Airport for the rest of the story."

Taehyung's mouth hangs wide open in fear. "O-Oh my God! What's gonna happen?" He looks to his side to find his friend is no longer standing next to him. "Jungkook?"

Jungkook had a feeling something bad would happen today. He runs out of the bar and across a busy street to an empty alleyway. He strips himself of his business attire to reveal a dark grey bodysuit underneath, his family emblem sits proudly on his chest. He takes off his glasses and throws them over the pile of his clothes lying on the ground. Jungkook doesn't care if his work clothes get soaked in a puddle of grease near a dirty dumpster, he just needs to get to Mina and save the rest of the people aboard the plane.

He rockets into the sky just as the tip of the plane's nose dips down. Stray luggage falls from above and the corner of a sturdy briefcase hits Mina in the face. One of the plane's propellers bursts into flames and Mina's stomach begins to turn as the plane starts to spiral through the air.

Jungkook pushes even harder through the air when he spots the free-falling plane. His nostrils flare as his body causes a sonic boom, breaking the sound barrier. Once he's close enough he grips onto one of the airplane's wings, trying to steady aircraft, but his abnormal strength, unfortunately, breaks the wing in half. The debris momentarily pushes Jungkook away, but he breaks through and looks for another strategy.

"Please, please, _please_," Mina prays as the airplane fully dives downward. Her seat belt holds her up as she braces herself against the seat in front of her. 

Jungkook flies down after the plane and he doesn't waste time as he situates himself at the front of the plane. He props his hands on the airplane's nose and he grunts as he pushes against gravity. The falling plane eventually slows down at Jungkook's actions, and before he knows it, his feet are touching the damp grass of a golf course. 

The crowd within the airplane screams as Jungkook lowers the aircraft onto its belly as carefully as he can. Jungkook glances around and spots a few professional filming cameras on him and he guesses he just interrupted the live coverage of a golf tournament that he noticed was playing at the restaurant earlier. 

The quite crowd standing on the sidelines suddenly cheers for Jungkook and he furrows his eyes in confusion before he realizes he just saved a plane as it fell out of the sky in front of _a lot _of people.

"Yes!" Taehyung happily yells from his bar stool, making a few people jump. "Wow, whoever this guy is, he definitely saved the day!"

Jungkook hovers over to the door of the aircraft and he rips it open, letting it fall to the ground as he gracefully steps into the cabin of the plane. 

Mina takes off her mask and gasps.

Jungkook shakes a few strands of his hair away from his eyes as steps forward. "Is anyone hurt? Injured?" he asks as he looks over the group of distraught people. 

The crowd remains quiet as they stare at him and the cameraman hastily picks up his camera to film the superher. Jungkook takes that as the time to check over everyone's vital signs with a subtle sweep of his brown eyes. A man near the back of the plane may need to get his heart checked by cardiologist soon, but other than that, Jungkook finds that everyone is alright.

Mina grips the edge of the seat in front of her and she shakily stands to her feet, catching Jungkook's eyes.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Jungkook sincerely asks.

Mina opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. The corners of Jungkook's mouth slightly turn up at the sight of a disheveled and speechless Mina. She looks totally different from her tidy and orderly appearance.

Jungkook turns his attention back to the crowd and rests his hands on his hips with a soft smile on his lips. "Well, I hope this unexpected experience doesn't give you a negative perspective on flying. I think I read somewhere that humans are statically more likely to die from driving a car than riding in an airplane."

The crowd laughs at Jungkook's lightheartedness before he bows his head as he turns to exit the plane. 

"W-Wait!" Mina swats away the emergency mask dangling near her head and she follows the mystery man to the door. She trips over her heels and Jungkook is quick to catch her with his arms around her waist. Mina pants as she absently grabs onto Jungkook's strong biceps.

Jungkook's eyebrows pinch together as he balances her, but his arms never leave her form. "Ms. Myoui... Are you okay?" he asks again. He can hear her heart rate picking up in his ears.

"I—" Mina's eyes flutter over Jungkook's face before they roll into the back of her head and she collapses into his chest.

* * *

"Did you see the new guy today?" Jihyo asks as she bites into her pizza. "He's freaking hot. If he needed a stapler, I wouldn't hesitate to give it to him if you know what I mean," she sensually singsongs as Mina comes out of the bathroom.

Mina sighs as she ties her damp hair back and she settles onto the couch before she grabs a slice of pizza for herself. "Unnie, a haircut is what he needs," she gripes. "He looks so naive, too. Like he's brand new to everything. And he takes so long at the printer! He always has this little pout on lips when he's mashing the buttons—"

"Oh my God, Mina!" Jihyo covers her mouth as she laughs. "You like him, don't you."

Mina chomps down on her pizza as a hint of blush takes to her cheeks. "No, I don't!"

Jihyo smirks and she gives her roommate a knowing look. "If you say so."

"I said _I don't_!" 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lemme know what you think, I am very appreciative of feedback.
> 
> See you in the next chapter ~


	3. As My Memory Rests

**2001년 5월**

** May 2001**

**아침 일찍, after a hot cup of coffee**

Jungkook stands in the break room on his floor of the _COSMOPOLITAN_. One hand is stuffed into his pocket while the other is hesitantly holding a small, steaming cup of coffee. 

As soon as the dark liquid touches Jungkook's tongue he makes a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat, catching the attention of a few of his coworkers on the other side of the break room as he swallows with a bit of difficulty. He wonders why humans would willingly choose to drink such a bitter beverage. 

"It'll give a lil' kick to your system, that's for sure," Taehyung told him a few minutes ago at their shared cubicle. "Just go try it. We can't have the boss catch you sleepin' on the job."

In all honesty, Jungkook has a tendency to be a heavy sleeper, but he couldn't sleep at all last night. He sat on the edge of his sofa with his eyes glued to his little TV. He switched from channel to channel, catching glimpses of himself on the screen and finding that every news station was raving about a mysterious superhero that saved a plane from crashing.

Jungkook lightly rakes his tongue with his front teeth as he pours the wasted coffee into the sink. He watches it go down the drain with disgust. _Jimin drinks coffee like his life depends on it_, he thinks. It doesn't make sense.

"Hey, Jungkook-ah," Jimin lightly calls from the doorway. "Boss wants to see you."

Jungkook follows the older to Mr. Lee's office without question and as soon as the door opens he sees his boss, Mina, and Taehyung hunched over a picture on Mr. Lee's desk. Jimin gestures for the younger to enter with a sigh before he leaves the room and returns to his desk to answer a phone call. Jungkook's eyes helplessly fall to Mina's _very _flattering pencil skirt.

Taehyung licks his lips in annoyance as he splays his hands on top of the desk. "Look, Mr. Lee, I'm tellin' you—"

"No way, Kim. It's a bird," Mr. Lee shakes his head.

"It's way bigger than a bird," Mina murmurs.

"It's that guy that saved you and a whole airplane yesterday, Mina! My camera lens doesn't lie!" Taehyung tries to convince them.

"Taehyung, we don't know that for sure," Mina softly argues as she glances between the picture and the perturbed photographer, appearing a bit inwardly flustered about yesterday's events. "And what did I tell you about raising your voice at me?"

"Ah, Jeon," Mr. Lee jerks his chin for Jungkook to come deeper into the room. "I need a new pair of eyes. Come over here and tell me what you see."

Jungkook's head snaps up at the call of his name and his ears grow pink as his eyes pan from Mina to his boss. He's hoping he didn't just get caught openly staring at his crush. He walks over to the desk and stares down at the picture and all he sees is a blurred figure in an evening sky hovering over a few buildings.

Jungkook balks at the picture as soon as he realizes it's him. His black suit stands out against the pink and orange hues of the sunset, but his face is difficult to see and Jungkook is thankful for that. And those are the same buildings across the street from where he and Taehyung had lunch yesterday. Maybe he should've waited until nighttime to retrieve his clothes, and maybe he should be more careful with his other identity. But he wasn't going to stand by and let a bunch of people die when he knew he could easily do something about it, not on his watch.

Mr. Lee sits down in his chair. "Well?"

"I don't know, sir," Jungkook scratches the back of his neck as he glances between Taehyung and Mina. He doesn't want to lie, but he doesn't want to tell the truth either.

"Scrap the picture, Kim," Mr. Lee sighs. "We can't use this in the newspaper."

Taehyung plucks the picture off the desk and exits the room with tense shoulders. Jungkook doesn't miss Taehyung's mutterings of getting a_ better picture next time _as he leaves.

Mina impatiently looks at her wristwatch. "Are we done here? I have interviews to do with the victims from the airplane launch."

"No, you don't, Myoui. You went behind my back yesterday," Mr. Lee says as he rises from his seat and walks across the room to shrug on a raincoat and hat. "I'll be lenient and say I'm not suspending you, but you are demoted to writing columns for the time being."

Mina's eyes widen at that. "But that's—"

"What you were doing when you first started working here? Great! Then you should feel right at home," Mr. Lee finishes for her as he opens the door. "Park! Call my wife and tell her I'm picking up dinner!" he yells. "Oh, and Jeon, I want you partnering with Mina's columns. I already know her words will come across as angry, so I need you to lighten the mood with your drawings. If you have any questions, don't ask me, ask her."

Mr. Lee exits the room and leaves behind an irate Mina and a confused Jungkook. Mina crosses her arms over her chest and huffs, and Jungkook has suddenly become hyper-aware of her presence in the room.

Mina suddenly turns to him with a vexed look in her eyes and Jungkook thinks the way her bangs fall against her forward is cute. "I have some rules," Mina says as she steps into his space. "One, don't ask stupid questions. Two, don't come to my desk unless you _absolutely_ need to. And three, learn how to use the freaking printing machine!" she spews before she whips around and stomps out of the room.

Jungkook quietly sniffs at the remains of Mina's shampoo as she disappears behind her desk—_she smells so nice_—before his eyes catch Jimin's from the other side of the glass wall where the older is making obnoxious kissy faces at him. 

Jungkook is doomed.

He clocks out for the day, and before Jungkook knows it, he finds himself being pushed into a tight corner in an elevator. He's glad he isn't claustrophobic. The cabin is filled with annoying colognes and perfumes and the woody smell of newspapers from the people reading around him.

Jungkook's eyes are quick to glance over at Mina on the other side of the cabin. She seems to be deep in thought, but she suddenly looks at Jungkook and he hurriedly looks away. He bashfully adjusts his faux-glasses and a faint blush creeps over his cheeks as the elevator's doors open. They both move with the crowd out of the building and Jungkook follows behind Mina, lightly bumping into a few people with his broad shoulders as he tries to find something to say to lighten the mood between them.

"Uh, Ms. Myoui?" Jungkook calls.

Mina turns her head at the sound of his voice and her eyes widen for a fraction of a second before she turns around and walks down the steps. "Yeah?" she says over her shoulder.

"I was just wondering if, uh, maybe you wanted to—"

"Yah, Mina!" a woman cheerily calls from the sidewalk. She skips to Mina's side and wraps her arm around Mina's shoulders with a small pout on her lips. "Why didn't you answer my texts? I told you to stay home and rest, especially after what happened yester—oh, and who is this?" Her face turns bright as she looks up at Jungkook.

Mina rolls her eyes. "This is Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook, this is my unnie, Jihyo."

"I've seen you around the building, but it is very nice to finally meet you, Jeon Jungkook," she gushes with a bright smile as she wraps both of her hands around Mina's arm. "How do you like working in the tallest building in Seoul?"

Jungkook grins. "I'm still getting used to the height," he jokes and Jihyo eagerly nods. "Um, you work here also?"

"She works on the floor above ours," Mina answers flatly.

"Yep, floor 49. You should come visit me sometime," Jihyo winks.

"Speaking of visiting," Mina begins to pull Jihyo away and she sends a tight smile to Jungkook. "It's time for us to go, Unnie."

"Don't be rude, Mina. Jungkook, we were just going down the street to get some sushi. Would you like to join?"

Jungkook nervously looks between the two girls, one of them staring at him with hopeful eyes while the other glares. "I-I don't want to intrude," Jungkook tries to laugh off.

Jihyo shakes her head. "Honestly, you wouldn't be! C'mon! Before it starts to rain!" 

Jihyo doesn't give time for Jungkook to argue as she turns to hail a cab. Jungkook feels a few drops of light rainfall atop of his head and he curses himself for not buying an umbrella yet. Jihyo repeatedly waves her arm towards the street from the edge of the sidewalk and she tuts her tongue when she can't get the attention of a taxi driver. Jungkook places the tip of his tongue on the roof of his mouth and puckers lips before he loudly whistles, causing every yellow car in front of the _COSMOSEOULITAN _to screech to a stop.

Mina whips her head around to Jungkook, her face full of confusion and amazement. "Where'd you learn to whistle like that?"

Before he can answer, Jihyo pulls them into the nearest cab.

The sushi restaurant they settle into is small and quaint. They sit at a booth with Jihyo and Mina on one side and Jungkook by himself on the other. Jungkook bumps his work shoes with the toe tip of Mina's pumps throughout their conversation, but Mina doesn't seem to mind when she notices how nervous and shy Jungkook is.

Jungkook finds that Jihyo and Mina are best friends and also roommates that share an apartment not very far from his own. Mina slowly opens up after Jihyo tells a joke and Jungkook realizes that Mina is actually a nice person, and she's only snappy because she's a perfectionist. Jihyo is funny. She quickly takes note that Jungkook's social style is similar to Mina's, so she fills up most of the conversation as they eagerly listen.

"Oh, Mina, almost forgot," Jihyo says as she gulps down her food. "I checked our mail today. Guess who's Min Yoonji's soon-to-be-bridesmaids!"

"About time she sent them," Mina smiles. "Jimin kept telling me it was a surprise, but I was beginning to wonder if we were really Yoonji's friends."

Jihyo's phone suddenly rings and she quickly answers. Her face goes from happy to annoyed in seconds. "I gotta go. Apparently, the editing department wants to have an emergency meeting right now." She stands and grabs her purse, quickly throwing a few bills on the table. "It's my treat. Jungkook, it was nice meeting you! Mina, I'll see you at home. Don't be mean to our new friend!" she teases as she exits the restaurant.

Jungkook's stomach fills with butterflies at the thought of being alone with Mina and he suddenly becomes more interested in his food as he begins to poke at it with a fork.

Mina sits quietly as she observes Jungkook. Although his long hair and thick glasses partially cover his face, she finds him to be really handsome. Something is really familiar about him, but she can't put her tongue on it. She kind of regrets being mean to him since he started working here. She told herself that men would only distract her from her career, but she might be on the way to rethinking that.

"Are you ready to order?" a polite female waiter asks.

"What desserts do you have?" Mina suddenly asks and Jungkook looks up at her in question.

"Strawberry Bingsu, the chef's dish of the day, if you would like to try that."

"Okay, I'll have that," Mina nods as she closes her menu. "And then the dragon roll with an eggroll, thank you."

"I'll have the sashimi dinner," Jungkook adds as he gathers both of their menus and hands them to the waiter before bows she leaves.

Jungkook gives Mina a quizzical look as he tilts his head in amusement. "Do you always order dessert first? Is that a political statement or a medical condition of some sort?" he softly teases.

Mina's eyes snap to Jungkook's from across the table. She's a little caught off guard by his sudden cheeky statement, and the corners of her lips slightly quip upwards for a second. "I guess I order like that because I don't see the point in waiting," she tells him straight. "I mean, what if I suddenly die while eating my bingsu?"

Jungkook's shoulders relax at Mina's response. He was half expecting her not to answer, but that doesn't mean he's not confused by it. "I… I don't think that's possible. The odds of that happening—"

"Oh, I think it's possible. You never know. An asteroid could come tumbling down us without any warning at any second. " Mina says with all seriousness. "I'd die without eating the one thing I wanted most in the entire world."

Jungkook smiles at the sarcasm in her voice. "And what would that be?"

"My mom's strawberry scones. Or anything strawberry, really."

Jungkook stores that in the back his mind for later. "Oh. Is she still in commission?"

"No." Mina looks down at her lap and sighs. "She, uh, passed away a few years ago. Cancer."

"I'm really sorry about that." Jungkook almost wants to reach across the booth to comfort her. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, my mom died from cancer when I was younger, too. But she made the meanest pajeon you've ever tasted. She won the neighborhood food contest every year...except for the time I ate a whole tray in one sitting behind her back. Let's just say she threatened me with a greasy skillet."

Mina giggles for the first time and Jungkook's chest feels with warmth knowing _he_ did that. His smile only grows bigger as Mina looks up at him. 

"Can we, uh," Mina starts as she sits up in her chair with a bit of shyness lacing her body language. "Can we start over?"

Jungkook's eyes widen in surprise, but he quickly composes himself and nods with a tender grin.

* * *

"So, how was your date with Mina?"

Jungkook almost breaks his neck by how fast he snaps his head to Hoseok. He came to Namjoon's house to hang out, not get questioned about his love life. "Wha—"

Namjoon almost chokes on his coffee. "You went on a date with Mina? Like, Mina Myoui? _T__he _Mina Myoui, as in the grouchy reporter?"

"That's the one," Yoongi hums from his curled position on the couch. Jungkook thought he was asleep.

"Daddy, what's a date?" Soobin curiously asks with his little voice.

"It's when two kids who like each other go to a—"

"It wasn't a date!" Jungkook hurriedly interrupts Namjoon, knocking down the Jenga tower he helped Soobin build in the process.

"I win!" Soobin cheers. 

"We don't like each other. And we're definitely not kids, hyung," Jungkook pouts. "God, who told you? It was Jimin hyung, wasn't it? He can't even keep a secret from himself."

"Well, Jihyo told me," Hoseok happily admits.

Yoongi yawns. "And you already know Hoseok told me before he ran down a flight of stairs between the culinary department and the news department to tell Jimin-ah and Taehyungie."

Jungkook looks at all of them in defeat as Soobin dashes out of the room. "That's why you made me leave my cubicle today."

"That's funny," Namjoon says as he sips on his coffee. "I think Wheein and Yoonji noona were talking about it in the dining room before I came in here."

"I thought she came here to talk wedding details with your wife?" Hoseok asks in interest.

"You know women like to gossip," Namjoon waves him off.

"And what are you guys doing now?" Jungkook scoffs.

"This is different," Yoongi, Namjoon, and Hoseok say in unison. "Yeah, we're just talking," Namjoon then adds.

Soobin runs into the living room with a bunch of action figures in his crammed in his arms then. "Does anyone wanna play Avengers? Uncle Kookie can be Iron Man!"

* * *

"Oh, wow this is great," Mr. Lee comments in surprise as he reads Mina's column. He suddenly barks out a hearty laugh that fills his office, making Mina and Jungkook flinch. "Jeon, this drawing fits so perfectly!" he chuckles as he wipes a stray tear from his eye. "I gotta give it to you, Myoui. I thought your first column was going to be full of angst but this is full of wit. Pure gold."

Mina smiles at the compliment. "Does this mean I'm promoted back to—"

"No, you're still on punishment. Han is a mediocre reporter, but nothing juicy is happening in Seoul at the moment so he can keep covering that story on the dumpster diving epidemic."

Jungkook watches as Mina's shoulders tense. He thinks she should get her old job back. She's worked so hard all week on her column. Jungkook may miss the late nights he has gotten to spend with Mina this week, but he'd rather see her do what she's passionate about.

When Mr. Lee dismisses them from his office, Jungkook makes a beeline to his desk, making Mina look after him in confusion before she shrugs and goes to her own desk. Jungkook grabs his wallet from his cubicle and moves to leave when Taehyung suddenly speaks.

"Hey, Kookie. Can you look through these photos and tell me which one you like best —"

Jungkook is out of earshot before Taehyung can finish.

Mina is filing a broken nail with deep concentration when the smell of fresh strawberries fills her nose. She spots a cute wrapped pastry lying on her desk and a very out of breath Jungkook standing in front of her.

"Strawberry," Jungkook huffs before Mina can question him. "It's a strawberry scone."

Mina picks up the scone, its warmth seeping into her finger as she looks between it and Jungkook with wide eyes. "Jungkook, you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to. If Mr. Lee didn't wanna reward you for your hard work then I thought I would."

Mina sets down the scone and narrows her eyes at Jungkook. "Are you saying I need your validation?"

"N-No!" Jungkook rushes as he waves his hands in defense. "I'm not saying that. I… I'm just saying you deserve more for how diligently you work. And I know that this isn't exactly your mother's cooking," Jungkook pause as he bashfully rubs the back of his neck. "But I just thought —"

Jungkook had her at _mother's cooking_. "Thank you, Jungkook," Mina interrupts him. She didn't think Jungkook would remember such a small detail. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I just — it's been a long week. And even though you're doing this against you will, I couldn't have written that column without your help."

Jungkook nods in understanding and he hopes to God that he isn't blushing. "You should be thanking Yoongi hyung. I had to bribe him to make that scone," he smiles.

Later that day, when Jungkook returns to his and Taehyung's shared cubicle after a restroom break he doesn't miss the little pink post-it note on his notebook.

_Thanks for the scone ♡_

_~ Mina _

But what Jungkook does miss is Taehyung's wide smirk beside him.

Mina clocks out for the day with a sigh and warm stomach. She knows Yoongi is a pastry chef that works a floor below them, but she's never tried his cooking. It was really good, but nothing could ever compare to her mother's. She smiles at thought of how considerate Jungkook is. He looked so cute standing there with a faint blush on his cheeks after he gifted her the sweet treat. 

Her heart starts to hammer in her chest and she tries to push it down. _Do I like Jungkook? Oh my God, I like Jungkook._

Spending the week working with him has definitely opened a door to get to know him. Jungkook is sweet and serious and funny when he needs to be. He has most of the qualities Mina finds attractive in a man and that somewhat surprises her.

Mina hails a cab as soon as she leaves the building. She slides into the yellow car and gives the taxi driver a curt nod as she tells him the address to her apartment. She settles into the backseat as she rides down the street and she sends a quick text to Jihyo to let her know she's coming home. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the taxi driver starts to swerve.

"Hey!" Mina grimaces as the car swerves again.

"T-The breaks aren't working!" he yells as he repeatedly slams his foot on the breaks. 

They run a red light and Mina screams when a delivery truck almost hits them. The taxi driver loudly curses and throws the door open before he jumps out.

"What?!" Mina yells. She can't believe the driver just _jumped_ out of the car. The car violently jostles as it runs over a sidewalk, crashing into a few food carts before it goes back into the road. Mina quickly climbs into the driver's seat and grips the steering wheel. She honks the horn and smashes her foot on the breaks. Mina helplessly watches as pedestrians run and dodge from the car as she frantically steers, hitting a few cars in her wake. She doesn't have a license, never mind does she know how to drive. "Help, please! Help!" she yells.

She swerves from a big crowd people at the city's center, making her drive into an outdoor mall. She bursts through the railing and Mina screams as the car flies over the beginnings of a pond at the end of the mall strip. Right before the car's wheels can even touch the water's surface, the car softly stops and floats in the air. 

Mina's knuckles are white as the car suddenly turns away from the water and is placed on the road outside of the mall. Her mouth hangs wide open as she sits in the now motionless and beat-up vehicle. She doesn't register the crowd staring at her as she heavily breathes. Mina looks up and sees the very same man that saved her last week in the rearview mirror. His dark hair is tousled and his suit is as black as coal. 

The mysterious man rounds the car and opens the door. "Are you alright, miss?"

Mina slowly pries her hands from the steering wheel with frantic breaths. This is the second time she's endured a near-death experience and she can't believe it. She opens her mouth say something, _anything_, but her heartbeat suddenly picks up and her vision starts to go blurry. A soft and warm hand slips into hers and that grounds her instantly. There's a flash of white and suddenly the man that saved her is all she can see.

Jungkook can see the panic in Mina's eyes. He glances around at the growing crowd surround them before he gathers Mina in his arms without a second thought, quickly remembering how Mina told him she isn't fond of big crowds, and he floats into the sky.

Mina is quiet as he flies with her in his arms. He listens to her heartbeat to find it beating normally again. He gently lands after a few minutes of flying and he carefully places her on her feet. Jungkook can only stare as Mina wobbles and fixes her bangs.

"How do you know I live here?" is the first thing she says and Jungkook blanches when he realizes they're standing outside of Mina's apartment complex.

"Oh," Jungkook clears his throat and steps back. When Jihyo told him that they live in the complex neighboring his, he didn't fail to lock that in his memory. "I just wanted to get you away from the car and the crowd," he manages to say.

Mina looks him over and wonders where in the universe this person came from. "T-Thank you."

Jungkook nods his head with a small smile and turns to fly away.

"Wait!" Mina says as she grabs Jungkook's wrist.

He looks down at her big brown eyes as he hovers a few inches from the ground.

"Can I … Can I interview you? I-I'm a reporter, you see, and I would really like it if I could ask you a few questions. It won't take long, I promise," she quickly adds as Jungkook furrows his eyebrows.

Jungkook huffs a bigger smile after a beat. He wonders if Mina ever turns off the reporter side of her. "Next time."

"Next time?"

"If we ever happen to meet again, you can have your interview," he easily compromises.

Mina smiles at that. "Are you saying my life needs to be in danger to see you again?"

"Let's hope not," Jungkook chuckles. "I'll see you around, Ms. Myoui." He bids Mina farewell and he slips from Mina's grasp as he silently flies into the night.

Mina watches him go, wondering how the mysterious hero knows her name. Never in her life would she have thought she'd meet someone like him — whatever he is and wherever he comes from.

She hopes she can meet him again.

Taehyung swivels in his seat at Jungkook's presence the next day at their cubicle.

"Good morning, Taehyung hyung," Jungkook greets as he slumps into his seat.

"Well, good mornin' to you, too, _Jungkook_. If that's even your name," Taehyung greets back in a weird tone.

Jungkook warily glances at Taehyung to find the older openly glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest. _Okay, Tae is acting weird. _He turns around in his chair as he opens his box of pencils and begins sharpening them. He usually finds this activity pretty relaxing, but not today because he can literally feel Taehyung staring holes into the back of his head. Jungkook swivels back around in his chair. "Is something the matter?"

Taehyung slowly eyes him up and down with narrow eyes. "Count to thirty and meet me in the men's restroom," is all he says before he leaves their cubicle.

_Strange_. Jungkook follows Taehyung's orders, reluctantly counting before he pads to the restroom. As soon as he enters the room, he finds Yoongi, Hoseok, and Jimin standing before him.

"Oh, Jungkookie's here, too," Hoseok happy comments with a bright smile.

Jungkook eyes them all in confusion. "What's going on?"

Taehyung locks the door behind him. "Interestin'. I could ask you the same thing, _Jungkook_."

"Why do you keep saying my name like that?"

"I'll be the one askin' the questions here!"

"Taehyung," Yoongj gruffly says. "Just say whatever you have to say and go. We all have jobs to get to back to and I have muffins baking in the oven."

"This won't take long," Taehyung assures the group as be adjusts his beret and steps forward. "I called you all here today to verify my findin's."

Jimin sighs and leans against a sink with his arms crossed over his chest. "And what would that be, Tae."

"This." Taehyung pulls a large picture from behind his back.

A picture that shows Jungkook hovering over the ground and holding a distraught Mina in his arms.

Jungkook's eyes bug wide.

"I took this picture last night," Taehyung informs with sharp eyes. "I want you all to take a close look and tell me what you see."

Jimin points at the photo. "That's the guy who saved the airplane last month."

"Exac'ly," Taehyung nods.

The restroom grows silent as Taehyung expectantly looks between all of them. Yoongi sighs as he pinches his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with us?" Hoseok eventually asks.

"This very reason right here." Taehyung reaches for Jungkook's faux glasses and pulls them off before Jungkook can stop him. He holds the picture beside Jungkook's face. "Look familiar?"

Hoseok gasps. "Oh, wow, Jungkookie. You look just like that guy. _Daebak_, that's really crazy."

"That's because he _is_ that guy, hyung!" Taehyung explains as he shakes the picture. "Jeon Jungkook is Superman!"

"Superman?" Jungkook squeaks.

Taehyung gives him a proud look. "That's what I named him. He's on the front page the _Metro Seoul_ and the _COSMOSEOULITAN_. Did you guys not see?"

Jimin scoffs in disbelief. "Okay, it could just be a crazy coincidence that this guy and Jungkookie look very similar, Tae — "

"No, Taehyung hyung's right," Jungkook distantly says. His heart heavily beats in his chest as his hyungs look at him with wide eyes. He undoes the first few buttons of his button-up to reveal his black suit. All the boys repeatedly look between the picture and Jungkook with growing realization. "I didn't mean to keep it a secret. I just," Jungkook cuts himself off as the right words become hard to find.

"Yah, Kim Taehyung, this is Jungkook's personal information," Yoongi reprimands. "You had no right to out him like this."

"Yeah, Tae. He could've been keeping this to himself for a reason," Jimin softly scorns.

Taehyung shrinks in on himself like a sad puppy. "I-I'm so sorry, Jungkook. I just wanted to know the truth."

"You don't have to apologize, hyung," Jungkook waves him off with a sad smile. "It was going to come out sooner or later."

"Is this why you disappeared all those years ago, Kookie?" Hoseok hesitantly asks with tender and concerned eyes.

Jungkook nods his head. "You all knew my mom … before she passed away," he says and the older men nod in confirmation. "She was normal, but my dad… Let's just say he's not from here."

Taehyung tilts his head in question. "Not from here, as in …"

"He's not from Earth. He's from a galaxy far away from here," Jungkook slowly clarifies. He gnaws on his lower lip before he continues. "He thought it would be good for me to come to his home when my mom was no longer around. 'Get in touch with my roots', he said. Turns out I'm not as human as I thought I was. I even have a brother," he tries to laugh off. Silence hangs in the air as Jungkook wracks his brain for more things to say.

"Oh, Jungkook," Jimin sadly coos.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner. My dad married again shortly after and I was just so mad at everything for a long time."

Jungkook recalls the many trips he made to the hospital after school when he was younger. His father only showed up to pay the piling bills, but his mother still found a way to smile at Jungkook through the chemo. Jungkook loves his parents, but the atmosphere was always strange around them and Jungkook never knew why until he met Jin. Jin was their shared father's first son, a son he had before he met he had fallen in love with Jungkook's mother.

_"Don't be mad, little brother. Our father may not be human, be he sure has the emotions of one." _

_"Hyung. Don't you understand?" Jungkook's voice wobbles as his eyes fill with unshed tears. "He cheated on your mother with mine, and now he's remarried to her like nothing ever happened. My mom was bedridden and in pain for months, hyung. He only came to see her once and they ended up arguing." _

_Jin looks at him with pinched eyebrows. "And you want to go down to Earth to do what? Find the love you claim you can't find here? You're the second prince to Constellation's throne. What do you imagine our people will think if you just up and leave?" _

_Jungkook clenches his jaw in anger. "They were never my people." _

_"Red blood may run through your veins, but steel does as well. Don't forget that," Jin tells him. _

_He never forgets to remind Jungkook of that. _

_"Don't go to Earth, Jungkook-ah," Jin pleads as he stares at his half-brother's hardened face. _

_ Jin just doesn't understand. He probably never will. _

_"Those humans … They don't know how to control themselves. They act solely on their own rash impulses, and they tear each other apart each and every day. Don't go down there, baby brother. You'll only find turmoil and heartbreak if you do." _

"I'm so sorry, Jungkook," Yoongi earnestly speaks, bringing Jungkook out of his thoughts. "If we had known … "

Jungkook his head and waves him off. "You didn't know and that's okay."

* * *

"I swear, Mina Myoui, if you get into one more life-threatening situation I'm locking you in a padded cell," Jihyo huffs in annoyance as she pops down next to Mina on their couch with a warm bowl of ramyeon. When Mina doesn't respond she waves her chopsticks in front of the younger's face. "Hello? Earth to Mina?"

"What do you think of Jeon Jungkook?" Mina suddenly asks, her eyes unwavering from the sad TV show she lost interest in a few minutes ago.

"Oh," Jihyo knowingly smirks as she slurps a few noodles into her mouth. "Well, I think he's nice. Very attractive. You also said you didn't have an awkward time at dinner the other night. It would also be nice to know what kind of hair vitamins he uses. He's very embodiment of a human Chia Pet."

"I'm serious, Unnie," Mina pouts as she switches off the TV and turns to Jihyo. "Working with him this week has shown me a lot of things… We also have a lot of things in common. I think I like him. What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"He definitely likes you."

Mina rolls her eyes at that. "And how would you know that?"

"Because Jimin oppa watches you two at work," Jihyo says matter-of-factly. She crosses her legs and quickly takes a bite of her noodles. "And then Jimin oppa told Taehyung oppa, who told Yoongi oppa, who told Hoseok oppa, who told me that you guys flirt all the time —"

Mina shoves Jihyo's shoulder, almost making her spill her food. "I can't even work in peace without being spied on," she groans.

"Yah! My ramyeon!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lemme know what you think, I am very appreciative of feedback.
> 
> See you in the next chapter ~


	4. Falling From The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning: firearm**

* * *

Jungkook and Mina find themselves sharing one of Hoseok's leftover servings of dessert on a late evening as Mina types away at her computer.

A few of their coworkers hang around after work hours to finish last minute things for their deadlines. Taehyung sits at his cubicle, bopping his head up from across the room to cast a knowing smirk at Jungkook every few minutes.

They work quietly at Mina's little desk, building up a dynamic of Jungkook silently drawing as Mina relays excerpts of her column to him. Sometimes Mina gets mad at Jungkook when he tells her her writing is always perfect, but he can never lie about how passionately she writes. But tonight, Mina seems to be distracted. She pokes at her half of hotteok with her chopsticks in deep thought. 

Jungkook glances over at her a few times as he chews. "Is everything okay?" he eventually asks.

"Superman," Mina mutters.

If Jungkook didn't have enhanced hearing he would've missed what she said. Jungkook's eyebrows disappear into his long fringe in surprise. "What?" he slurs over a mouthful of food.

"Superman," Mina clarifies as she sets her chopsticks down. "You've seen him on the news, right?"

Jungkook quickly swallows and sits up a little straighter. He swore his hyungs to secrecy after revealing his true identity to them, but he doesn't think he's ready to have a conversation about his other life with Mina just yet. "Yeah… What about him?"

"You know he's saved me twice…and I really wanna interview him. He's like a mystery waiting to be uncovered, but at the same time," a small smile laces her lips as she turns back to her computer to begins typing again. "I think he'd be an interesting person to have a conversation with. Hey, if I ever get an interview with him...do you think you can draw him for me?"

Jungkook wouldn't hesitate for anything if it's for Mina. He nimbly nods his head with a faraway look to his eyes. "I hope you get that interview."

A spark lights within Jungkook. He's afraid but very curious as to what Mina has to ask of him.

* * *

**2001년 8월**

** August 2001**

**가을, as the leaves turn yellow**

The months of June and July pass by in a blur.

Jungkook and Mina grow closer as they continue to work as partners for her columns, which results in Jungkook's crush on Mina to grow even more. Jimin and Taehyung never fail to tease Jungkook in the break room when Mina occasionally leaves an appreciative pink sticky note on his desk.

Jungkook likes the way Mina laughs with a hand over her mouth when he says something funny. He likes the way gentle waves of heat radiate off of her body when they sit a little too close at her desk. He likes the way her bangs move with the wind when they part ways after a long day of work.

Jungkook especially likes the drawn-out but small touches they leave between each other, the lingering glances across the table when they're getting drinks with friends. Jungkook doesn't know if he should make a move, but the dynamics between the two are steadily growing and Jungkook is slowly wanting more.

Another drop of red falls into the sink as Jungkook finishes shaving the dark stubble from around his chin. 

The small wound on his skin quickly heals itself as he bends over to rinse his face. Jungkook coughs a little as he runs his wet hands through his ever-growing hair and he manipulates it into a low man-bun. He makes a mental note to buy himself some herbal tea as he shrugs on a brown business suit and buckles on a black belt with a matching tie. 

Jungkook looks at himself in the mirror as he pulls on his glasses. He feels a little silly with them now that his hyungs know his specs are fake, but he tells himself to keep them just for his identity's sake.

Thirty minutes later, Jungkook steps out of a cab and onto the busy sidewalk. He cranes his neck to look up at the tall building as a commercial airplane inches across the sky.

"Oh, Jungkook," Mina gasps as she almost bumps into him. She quickly finishes typing on her phone and stuffs it into her purse before she looks up at him with a small smile. "What are you doing? Aren't you going in?"

Jungkook softly grins down at her. "Yeah. I was just, uh, thinking."

Mina crosses her arms and stands beside him, also looking up at the towering structure. "You think too much," she sighs.

"I could say the same about you," Jungkook playfully says he begins to walk up the steps leading into the building.

Mina throws an amused glare at his back and a knowing Jungkook can't help but chuckle over his shoulder.

Mr. Lee is the first to greet them once they enter one of the many crowded elevators inside the building. He nods at them as they all are squished towards the back of the cabin.

"I'm putting you back on the reporting team, Myoui. Have a story done by next week. No need to thank me," he says dismissively over his shoulder before he returns to reading his morning newspaper.

Both Jungkook's and Mina's eyes widen at the sudden news. Mina wasn't expecting to be let off of here punishment this soon, and Jungkook is especially caught off guard by the fact that he and Mina won't be working together anymore.

"Thank you, sir," Mina manages to say through a surprised expression. "I promise I won't cause any more trouble."

Mr. Lee scoffs and folds his newspaper under his armpit as the elevator's doors open. "Don’t make promises you can't keep, Myoui."

With a small sigh, Jungkook begins to shuffle out of the cabin and to his desk when Mina suddenly grabs his wrist. Soft lightning spikes up Jungkook's arm and he whips his head around to find a reluctant but shy looking Mina staring back at him. 

"What is it?" Jungkook asks as Mina quickly takes her hand away. He misses the warmth of her fingers immediately.

Mina huffs as she looks down at her feet and then back up to Jungkook. "Um, what are you—are you free? After work, I mean," she says as she shakes her bangs over her forehead.

_Am I free? Is she asking me on a date? Wait, no_, Jungkook shakes his head. _Don't be stupid, Jungkook! You two are just friends! _

"Uh," he nervously looks away from Mina, his big eyes landing on Taehyung's at their shared cubicle behind her.

Taehyung's eyes peek over the wall of the cubicle and he fully stands once he notices Mina. He gasps, pulling the front of his brown beret towards the back of his head and he cups his hands on either side of his lips, widely mouthing, "_Whatever she's askin', say yes!_"

Jungkook's eyes fall back to Mina and she bristles at his silence. "You know what—just forget I said anything. I just thought that maybe we could—"

Before Mina can step away Jungkook hurriedly speaks. "Yes, I'm free! Sorry—I'm free after work, yeah."

"Yeah?" Mina nods her head with a small smile. "Okay… Um, do you wanna go somewhere with me?"

Jungkook agrees without question.

The drive out of the city is quiet and peaceful. 

A comfortable silence hangs between Mina and Jungkook as tall, grey buildings turn into lush, ever-growing greenery. Mina eventually tells the driver to stop. The taxi slows down, coming to a stop on the side of the road.

"Thanks. We'll only be here for a few minutes. C'mon," she tells Jungkook as she hands the driver a few bills and climbs out of the driver's seat. She walks over to the railing and leans over it with a satisfied sigh.

Jungkook tries not to stare too much at Mina's beautiful side profile as he mimics her posture. He undoes his tie a little bit and looks out at the scenic view. The tall grass and the mountains in the distance remind him of the times during middle school when he would spend the night with Taehyung at the elder's grandparents' house.

Jungkook slightly grins as he kicks at the rubble beneath his shoe. "Is this place special to you?"

Mina nods as she closes her eyes and breathes in the clean air. "I come here to think when the city feels too crowded."

Jungkook watches as the trees move with the wind. The greens slowly beginning to lose their greens as yellows and oranges and browns start to take over. "Did you always live in the city?"

"No, I lived in Daegu before I moved to Seoul for college. 

"So you knew Yoongi hyung and Taehyung hyung?"

"Yeah," Mina hums. "I grew up with them until they moved before middle school. What about you?"

Jungkook clasps his hands together. "Born and raised in Seoul. Though my mom claims I have a bit of Busan blood from her," he smiles.

Mina cracks an eye open at Jungkook. "I can see that."

"How so?"

"Busan men are a bit rough around the edges, but are nothing but complete mush on the inside," she tells him with a small grin.

Jungkook laughs. "I think that description fits you more than me."

Mina laughs along with him, but her smile soon falls as she looks to the mountains.

Jungkook furrows his eyebrows at the look on Mina's face. She looks just like she did all day at work, relieved but gloomy. "Were you upset today?"

Mina shakes her head and remains quiet for a few moments. Jungkook doesn't push her for an answer.

"I, um, I really liked working with you over these few months, Jungkook," she eventually says. "I know I came off as mean when you first came here. I guess always getting pushed aside by men in the political world has made me develop a hardened personality. But you're a really good artist and I appreciated your help."

Jungkook grins. "Not gonna lie, I thought you were really scary at first. You were very territorial over the printer."

Mina loudly laughs. "Because you looked so clueless every time you tried to use it! It was kinda cute, but honestly, who doesn't know how to use a printer?"

Jungkook blushes and looks at Mina with a mock-hurt expression. "Then you should have taught me! Jimin hyung scolded me one time when I took so long to print something I had a line forming behind me."

"You deserved it," Mina tells him.

"Anyways," Jungkook rolls his eyes. "You're a very talented writer. You should be teaching lectures at a university or something," he genuinely tells her. "The way you write… I can tell you're very passionate about what you do."

Something sparks in Mina's eyes as she lifts an eyebrow at him. "And what would anyone learn from me, Jungkook?"

Before Jungkook can answer, his stomach loudly growls. He clutches at his belly as Mina giggles at him. "I can cook for us," Jungkook suddenly says out of the blue. Mina's eyebrows disappear into her fringe as he keeps rambling, "I-I mean, I just bought groceries and I was planning to cook tonight anyways, and maybe have Taehyung eat some of it if he wasn't busy, and—"

"Okay, sure," Mina coolly interrupts him. "If you're offering free food, I'll come over to your place."

Jungkook breathes through his nose and nimbly nods. _Okay, Mina's coming over_, Jungkook evenly thinks in his head. 

His eyes bulge out of his head as Mina returns to the taxi. _Oh my God, Mina coming over._

After a short drive back to Mina's apartment complex, Jungkook and Mina part ways. Mina goes to her apartment to change out of her work clothes and Jungkook goes to his own to get a head start on prepping their dinner.

Jungkook quickly shuffles out of his clothes as nervousness begins to blossom in his belly. He almost trips as he pulls his long limbs through the snug leg holes of his black bodysuit. He throws the suit to the back of his closet before he puts his dirty clothes into the laundry hamper and he pulls on a white tee shirt and sweats.

About fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rings and Jungkook flinches, thinking that Mina must live closer than he thought. He shuffles out of the kitchen, bumping his big toe on the corner of a chair in the process. Holding in a scream, he hobbles over to the door and flings it open to see Taehyung holding a pair of canned beers and two wrapped burgers.

"Burger time!" he happily says as he lets himself in. "Oh, it smells good in here. Are you cookin' somethin', Kookie? I can go put these burgers in the fridge and eat this with you."

Jungkook sighs and closes the door behind them. "No, hyung you can't eat th—"

The doorbell rings again and Jungkook stomach drops. He looks between Taehyung and the door in horror. He hasn't told Taehyung about his and Mina's spontaneous date—_wait, is a date? Well, neither of us really said it was a date_—and he will never let Jungkook live this down.

Taehyung looks at him from his spot in front of the stove with a relaxed pout on his face. "Why're you starin' at me? Aren't you goin' to get that?"

Jungkook huffs and opens the door. His eyes buck wide when he finds the rest of his hyungs standing in the hall with warm smiles.

"Uncle Kookie!" Soobin cutely claps in Namjoon's arms. "Spinna night at Uncle Kookie's house!"

Namjoon sighs. "Soobinie, do you remember that word I taught you last week? _Assume_. That isn't a nice thing to do, son."

"Hey, Jungkook-ah," Jimin waves.

"We had a lot left over from the taste test kitchen today, so we thought we'd surprise you with some food," Hoseok happily supplies for a very confused Jungkook.

"What—"

"Yah, Jeon Jungkook, aren't you going to invite us in? Hyung is tired of carryin' this heavy chicken," Yoongi sulks, a bit of his country accent briefly slipping out.

"Um, okay, wait," Jungkook stumbles over his words as Hoseok, Yoongi, Jimin and Namjoon shuffle in with bags full of food and a little Soobin in tow.

Jungkook hangs his head and closes the door with his longest sigh ever before he turns to find his hyungs laying out a mountain of food on his tiny dining table.

"Okay, woah, woah, woah," Jungkook jogs over with hands waving in the air to stop Taehyung from taking a bite of a fried chicken wing. "You guys can't be here right now."

Yoongi sets down his tupperware and eyes Jungkook suspiciously. "What do you mean we can't be here right now? Are you expecting company or something? Is that why you're cooking?"

"No way," Hoseok tenderly chuckles. "Jungkook's too introverted to have someone over…unless?"

Taehyung's face turns from confused to sickeningly knowing as he smirks and takes a big bite out of chicken. "Oh, this is interestin'! Yeah, Hoseokie hyung, _unless_—"

"Mina's coming over, okay?" Jungkook finally tells them.

The room falls quiet as the boys stare at Jungkook and poorly try to hide their smiles.

"Daddy, does that mean I get to spinna night with Uncle Kookie tonight?" Soobin suddenly asks.

"Son," Namjoon sighs again. "Read the room."

"I'm pretty sure _someone else_ is spending the night here, Soobinie," Hoseok snorts.

"No," Jungkook groans as he coughs a few times. "She's not spending the night! She's—I'm cooking and we're having dinner! _Just_ dinner," he reiterates when Taehyung sensually wags his thick eyebrows at him.

"Okay. Well, I guess we should we move our party to Tae's place," Jimin says he picks up a few bags. "You should probably get some medicine for that cough, Jungkookie."

Jungkook waves Jimin off, telling the older he's not sick as all of the boys bid Jungkook goodbye with excited smiles and knowing glances. They're all heading towards the door as the doorbell rings for the third time that night. Jungkook's hand stills on the door handle as all of his hyungs quiet down and look expectantly at him. Jungkook slowly twists the handle and opens to the door to find a bewildered but cozy-looking Mina standing in the hallway. She's dressed in soft loungewear and her hair is in a low ponytail.

_Cute. _

Mina's eyes widen at the sight of all eight boys standing at the door and she clutches a half-full bottle of wine to her chest. "O-Oh. Am I interrupting something?"

"No, they were just leaving," Jungkook politely supplies through gritted teeth.

They all happily greet Mina before they disappear into Taehyung's apartment across the hall with small smirks. Mina turns back to Jungkook with a curious look in her eyes.

"Don't ask," Jungkook sighs as he runs his hand through his hair. "Um, come on in."

Mina grins as she enters Jungkook's apartment and she takes off her shoes, neatly placing them next to Jungkook's. She finds his place to be surprisingly clean and homely. His place looks as if he's still trying to fill it up, but the place screams _Jungkook_ and she doesn't want to ever leave. Mina tries her best to not dwell too hard on that.

"Whatever you're cooking smells really good," Mina compliments as she sets down wine bottle on the dining table. "What are we having tonight, Chef Jeon?"

Jungkook chuckles as he jogs into his small kitchen and checks on the stew simmering on his stove. "Kimchi stew. It should be ready in a couple of minutes. I probably should have asked earlier, but do you like it—"

"Spicy?" Mina finishes for him as she pads into the kitchen. "Yes, I love spicy food."

Mina folds her arms over her chest and leans against the counter near Jungkook, silently watching him cut up a few green scallions. His hands are big, his fingers are long, and the veins under his skin become more prominent as he grips the knife. Mina clears her throat before her thoughts go too far, which draws attention from Jungkook. "Uh, do you mind if I look around?"

Jungkook nods his head, a bit of his hair getting in his face. "Yeah, sure. There's not much to see though," he sheepishly says.

Mina goes back to the living room and she finds her way towards Jungkook's bookshelf. Her fingers play along the spine of a few books and gently around various knick-knacks. She spots a few pictures of Jungkook and his hyungs, but no photos of when he was younger or any with his parents. Not trying to linger on the lack of that information, Mina turns and spots an acoustic guitar leaning against the side of the couch. "You play the guitar?"

"Barely," Jungkook informs her as turns off the stove and sets the hot pot on top of the dining table. "I pawned it a few weeks ago. Still trying to figure it out. Do you want anything to drink?" he asks as he jogs back into the kitchen for the side dishes.

Dinner isn't as awkward Jungkook thought it would be. They fall into an effortless conversation. They bounce off of each other easily and Mina finds herself falling for Jungkook every time his nose scrunches when Mina says something witty.

"Rose totally could've let Jack lie beside her," Jungkook argues as he sits on the couch and fills two glasses with the wine Mina brought after they finished dinner. "The door was big enough for both of them to lie on. He froze to death for no reason."

"I don't think the door would've handled their combined weights. They both would have died," Mina counters as she picks up a glass.

Jungkook's eyes sparkle with mischief as they both take a sip of wine. "How about this. Let's say you and I are in the same situation. Would you at least let me try to get on the door with you?"

Mina swirls her wine around in the glass, and Jungkook's grin slowly grows wider as her lips begin to pout with contemplation.

"If it were you and I... I think I'd have us take turns," Mina decides. "We'd definitely end up with a few limbs amputated, but at least we'd live to sell the heart of the ocean for all that it's worth." She sends Jungkook smug look as she takes another sip of wine.

"I like your answer," Jungkook huffs in amusement, pushing down the sudden urge to cough. "So what's the wine for?"

Mina tilts her head, peeking at Jungkook through her bangs. "I just wanted to celebrate the end of our working together. Plus, I don't drink very often, so I thought this would be a good occasion to do so."

"But is our work really done?" Jungkook blurts before he can stop himself. "You never got to interview Superman and I never got to draw that for you."

Jungkook knows he's treading on thin ice with himself. _He knows_.

"Oh, I don't think I'll ever get that interview, Jungkook," Mina lightly laughs as she looks down at her lap.

Jungkook's heart thumps through his chest. He wants so badly to tell Mina the truth. He can't go on letting her think he and Superman are two different people.

He puts his glass down and suddenly stands, making Mina look up at him in question. Jungkook extends his hand out towards her. "Can I… Will come out to the balcony with me?"

"Um, okay?" Mina sets down her glass and takes Jungkook's hand.

Jungkook pushes down his nervousness and guides them outside. The sky is dark and the air is cool, but not cool enough for a jacket just yet and Jungkook is thankful for that.

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy," Jungkook starts as he lets go of Mina's hand and stands in front of her. "But I want you to interview me as if I'm Superman."

"What?"

"Just," Jungkook briefly bites his lip and takes a step closer. "If you're willing, I wanna know what you'd ask him. Just practice on me," he openly offers.

Mina eyes him up and down before she gives in. "Okay," she crosses her arms over her chest and clears her throat. "Let's start with the question everyone wants to know. Where'd you come from?"

"From a distant planet called Constellation," Jungkook truthfully answers.

Mina snorts. "Are you making this up?"

"Maybe," Jungkook coyly replies.

Mina grins but she quickly composes herself. "Everyone seems to be pretty happy you're here. Saving an airplane from crashing and helping a random damsel in distress is a pretty big deal."

Jungkook takes another step closer, making Mina tilt up her chin to keep eye contact with him. "Is that you think of yourself, Ms. Myoui?"

The way Jungkook says her name hits Mina with the faintest allusion of déjà vu. Her stomach fills with the faintest hint of butterflies, but she doesn't let it show. "I'm just trying to humor you, Mr. Superman."

Jungkook lightly smiles at that. His eyes dance around Mina's face before he speaks again. "I wanna show you something, but I need you to trust me."

A few cars honk in the distance and a gentle breeze rolls by, making Mina's bangs fan out and away from her forehead as she gazes into Jungkook's eyes. She shivers as Jungkook gently places his hands on either side of her waist. 

"Put your feet on top of mine," Jungkook whispers.

Mina furrows her eyebrows, but she doesn't dare to look away as she carefully steps onto Jungkook's socked feet and lightly grips onto his forearms.

Jungkook swallows down the anxious lump in his throat. "Ask me another question."

Mina's eyes flutter down to Jungkook's lips for a split second. "You must have come to Earth for a reason. Why did you leave your planet?"

Jungkook shrugs his shoulders in deep thought. "I came here looking for something I left behind."

"And what is that?" Mina shakes her head, trying to understand.

"Something to live for, something to keep me going when I feel like I can't go on anymore," Jungkook quietly says.

The streetlights from below dimly illuminate his face. His glasses subtly reflect the stars and Mina can see the Big Dipper.

"Did you find it?" Mina asks into the tight space between them.

"I think I did."

The interview ends and Mina feels weightless in Jungkook's arms. Her feet no longer rest on his and she suddenly looks down. "Oh my God!" Mina gasps.

They're suddenly floating far above Jungkook's apartment. Mina grips tighter onto Jungkook and her body rests flush against his. The heart is Seoul remains obliviously busy as Jungkook and Mina are in their own intimate bubble against the stars. 

Mina frantically looks between the city below them and Jungkook's peaceful face with growing realization. Jungkook wraps his arms around Mina's back as he takes off his glasses and slips them into his pocket. 

Mina's face scrunches up with a mix of hurt, anger, and blatant confusion and her eyes begin to water as she rapidly blinks. "You—you're—"

"I know, I know," Jungkook quickly shushes her. He brings her closer and tenderly cups the side of her face, catching a stay tear with his thumb. "I know I should've told you earlier, but I didn't and I'm sorry about that. I just didn't know how to," he sincerely apologizes.

"I-I can't even be mad at you," Mina wheezes incredibly as she holds on tighter to Jungkook. "You saved my life twice. What you said during the interview, all of that was true?"

"Yes," Jungkook tells her as he smooths his thumb over her cheek. "You're not upset with me, are you?"

"Yes? No?" Mina tries. She shakes her head and leans into the warmth of Jungkook's hand with a sad grin. "How can I be upset with my own savior?"

Jungkook shakes his head. "I'm not your savior, Mina. Our paths just coincidentally crossed."

"Maybe you're not," Mina softly agrees. "But that doesn't mean I want our paths to stop crossing."

Jungkook nods and huffs a big smile. "I feel the same way."

Neither of them knows who made the first the move, but they both find each other's lips halfway. Something like electricity runs through Jungkook as Mina presses her lips against his. He's kissed a girl or two in his younger years during his time on Earth, but kissing Mina is totally different.

Mina's hands run up Jungkook's chest and he takes that as a cue to wrap both of his arms around the small of her back. Jungkook smiles as they briefly part to kiss each other again. Mina notices Jungkook's inexperience so she takes the reigns, snaking her hands up to the back of his neck and into his long hair as she pries his lips apart. Jungkook mutely groans at that and he pulls away, too scared of what will happen if they keep going.

He rests his forehead against Mina and licks his lips. "You taste like kimchi and wine," Jungkook breathes out.

Mina airily giggles as she softly brushes their noses together. "So do you."

Over the next few weeks, Jungkook and Mina become like giddy teenagers during their honeymoon stage of dating.

Mina buries herself in the research of a store robbery gone wrong and Jungkook goes back to drawing political cartoons. When they find the time, they secretly hold hands behind everyone in the elevator, they peek at each other across the floor when they're supposed to be working, and Mina leaves pink sticky notes on Jungkook's desk telling him to meet her for one of their many makeout sessions in the janitor's closet.

Taehyung always scolds Jungkook when he comes back from his break with tousled hair, but Jungkook doesn't care as long as it's Mina.

"Mornin', Kookie," Taehyung greets him one morning as Jungkook slumps into his seat.

"Good morning, hyu—" Jungkook suddenly doubles over, coughing into his hand and Taehyung reaches out to attentively pat his back.

"Are you alright?" Taehyung asks, his face full of concern. "Are you catchin' a cold or somethin'? The guy down the hall from us told me his kid has the flu."

Jungkook eventually recovers and his eyebrows pinch together when he gets a strange metallic taste in his mouth. He looks down at his hand to see a bit of blood doting his palm. His eyes widen and he quickly reaches for the tissue box on his desk and wipes his hand clean. "Uh, yeah," Jungkook assures Taehyung as he clears his throat. He stuffs the bloodied tissue into his pocket. "I'm fine. I just need some water."

Jungkook stands and treks to the break room. He rubs at his neck in question. He panics a bit about the blood he coughed up, but he remains as calm as he can on the outside. 

Jungkook never gets sick. His father told him he was invincible.

_So, what is this? _

Jungkook plucks a plastic cup from the counter and fills it at the water cooler.

"You know there's no rules against dating within the department, right?" Jimin suddenly speaks from the corner of the room. "You and Mina sneak around like teenagers. Everyone's noticed."

Jungkook almost spills his cup of water. "What?"

"I'm joking," Jimin laughs. "Well, you two aren't exactly discreet. _Oh, Jungkookie_," he playfully but sensually moans before he dodges the bagel Jungkook throws at him. "Seriously, though. I don't understand why you don't save that for when she's at your place."

Jungkook blushes. "We _do_ do things at my place, hyung… All the time," he quickly adds.

Jimin's jaw drops and he gasps. "Kookie, you monster."

"Okay, stop," Jungkook whines in embarrassment. "You act like you and Yoonji noona don't do anything."

"At least we keep it in the privacy of our own home," Jimin proudly defends himself.

"Speaking of," Jungkook downs his cup of water and throws it in the trash. "You two are getting married next month. Are you excited?"

"I am," Jimin smiles widely. "Everything has just been falling into place. I'm surprised we got our wedding planned in only a few months."

"Well, noona is low maintenance."

"That, she is," Jimin agrees. "You bringing Mina as your date?"

Jungkook happily nods. "I had to go shopping with her last weekend. I didn't mind seeing her in different dresses, but we spent _hours_ in different clothing stores, hyung," he groans.

Before Jimin can answer, Jungkook's ears shift towards an erratic heartbeat and hurried footsteps coming towards their work space. Yelling and screaming are heard on the other side of the floor, and Jimin and Jungkook run out of the break room to see a disheveled woman aiming a gun at Mina.

"Why did you air that segment last night!?" she demands. She pulls at her oily hair with one heand and she keeps the gun upright with the other. "If it weren't for you, my husband wouldn't be in jail!"

Everyone on the floor is frozen still with varied expressions of horror on their faces. Jungkook breathes through his nose, assessing the situation. Mina's back is to Jungkook. She stands towards the front of the work space with her hands raised in defense as Jimin slips away into Mr. Lee's office to call the police.

"It was you!" the woman yells as tears fall down her face. "I saw you on TV. Telling lies about things you don't know. You tore my family apart!"

Jungkook inches forward between the cubicles, keeping himself out of sight of the angry woman.

Mina's heart hammers through her chest. She looks between the barrel of the pistol and the woman. "I was only doing my job."

Jungkook slips behind another cubicle. He's close enough to see Mina's hands shake in fear and smell the alcohol on the woman's breath.

"Your job, huh," the woman scoffs and rolls her eyes. She clumsily wipes her snotty nose with the back her sleeve. She tightens her index finger around the trigger. "Reporters like you should rot in hell."

Before the woman can pull the trigger, Jungkook surges forward and grabs for the gun. The woman screams as the pistol gets smushed between her and Jungkook's body. A gunshot rings through the air and the woman suddenly falls to the ground. Her whole body trembles with adrenaline and she stares at up at Jungkook in pure shock.

Jungkook dismantles the gun before throwing it to the floor. He quickly turns around to find Mina looking at him with distraught eyes. "Are you okay?"

Mina's hands are still in the air and she shudders with each breath she takes as police sirens sound from outside. "Jungkook, y-you're bleeding," she tells him.

A sensation of warmth fills Jungkook's lower abdomen and he looks down to find a growing ring of red soaking his button-up. The floor is suddenly closer than Jungkook remembers it being and Mina is there, too, holding him to her chest as she cries for help as cops burst through the elevator doors.

All Jungkook sees is a panic-stricken Mina leaning over him, mutely calling his name over and over again before he lets the darkness take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lemme know what you think, I am very appreciative of feedback.
> 
> See you in the next chapter ~


	5. Here Comes The Rain Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning: stroke, mentions of cancer, major character deaths**

* * *

The sharp smell of antiseptic and rubbing alcohol is what wakes Jungkook first. A familiar heartbeat he hasn't heard in a few months is the second.

Jungkook groans out of his unconsciousness, feeling lethargic and weak for the first time in his life. The memory of him attempting to stop an armed woman from shooting Mina flashes behind his eyelids and he clenches his jaw. He rapidly blinks his eyes open as he's met with the harsh sunlight coming from the window to his left.

He guesses the only good thing that has come out of this is that he gets a perfect view of the _COSMOSEOULITAN _standing proudly in the distance.

"You're awake." Jin is there, sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed. One leg is elegantly crossed over the other and his elbow rests on the arm of the chair as he stares at Jungkook with a hard but concerned look on his face. 

Jungkook is so used to seeing his older brother dressed in royalty as opposed to the blue long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans he's wearing right now.

Jin glances at the half-healed wound on the younger's abdomen before speaking. "How are you feeling, Jungkook-ah?" he softly asks.

"Where's dad?" Jungkook asks instead.

"It was better for me to come instead of him," Jin clasps his hands together. "'I'm busy', is what he told me before I left."

_I'm busy_, Jungkook scoffs in his head. Jin doesn't have to say more. Jungkook knows what that means. 

Ever since Jungkook shut his father out, the elder didn't hesitate to do the same. Somewhere deep inside, Jungkook blames his father for mother's death. Though Jungkook knows the two do not correlate, he still holds some resentment to his father for how things ended with his mother.

"How did you find me?" Jungkook asks next as he sits up with a small grunt.

"It wasn't hard to find you, Jungkook. Especially when we share some of the same DNA." 

Constellationites having the ability to communicate or _feel_ one another by means other than the known senses was one of the first things Jin taught his younger brother. But in very this moment, Jin chooses not to tell Jungkook about how the terrifying vision he had about his half-brother and woke up in the middle of the night with a sharp pain in his chest.

Jungkook sighs. "You didn't have to come here, hyung. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Look where you are, Jungkook. You're in a hospital after getting shot," Jin quickly reprimands. "And don't lie to me and say you're not sick as well. I can hear how your chest rattles with every breath you take."

Jungkook looks down at his lap, avoiding Jin's eyes. _I'm not sick_, he tells himself. _I'm supposed to be invincible_. "So you came here to scold me? Classic Jin hyung," he bitterly laughs.

"No. I didn't come here to do that. I came here to take you home."

Jungkook snaps his head up. "Take me home? You can't just say that and expect me to follow through. I have a life here."

Jin pinches his eyebrows together at that. "You have a life back on Constellation as a prince, baby brother, not here drawing silly cartoons from eight to four every day."

Hurt flashes across Jungkook's face. Of course, Jin would fly down to Earth to watch him. "I've found more purpose here than I ever will on Constellation."

Jin sits back in his chair and shakes his head. They've argued enough about Jungkook's place on the distant planet. "And that woman you're seeing, does she even know who you really are?"

"Yes, and her name is Mina. She accepts me for who I am, hyung. She isn't sitting here trying to make me something I'm not. Steel may run in my veins, but as you can see, blood does as well," he spits, throwing Jin's words right back at him.

"I didn't come here to argue," Jin sighs. He sits forward in his chair and rests his elbows on his thighs as he runs a hand over his face in frustration. "Jungkook, what I'm about to say is very important. You and the people around you are in danger and—"

"I can protect them," Jungkook interrupts him, his body language exuding defensiveness. "You said your visions are always subject to change. So, whatever you saw…it may not even happen."

Jin briefly clenches jaw. The feeling in his gut is telling him that his vision is bound to come true, but he refrains because he doesn't want to make his little brother more upset than he already is.

"It seems you've made up your mind." Jin stands and places the chair in the corner of the small room. He walks towards the door to leave, but before he does, he turns back to Jungkook and says, "If anything happens, you know you can come home, right? You're always welcome."

Jungkook can't even fathom the idea of coming home. Especially not now.

"I know."

* * *

**2001년 9월**

** September 2001**

**일주일 후에, on a cloudy day**

"I said no."

Mina heavily exhales when Jungkook tells her he doesn't want to go through chemo. He's a bit paler than he was a week ago and she blinks the unshed tears from her eyes before they threaten to spill over.

She slowly sets the plastic cup of water she got him on his untouched tray of food. She stares Jungkook down as he chooses to glare out of the window. "Why?"

"Because I don't need it," Jungkook responds monotonously. He keeps looking out the window. He knows these doctors can't save him, but he can't tell Mina that. Sure, Constellation might have what he needs to get him through his illness, but there's nothing on either planet that can cure him.

There was no cure for his mother.

Mina shakes her head. Jungkook is acting just like her mother did when she was first diagnosed, in full denial and unwilling to cooperate with other people's opinions. 

Mina doesn't mention how she ran into Jin as he was leaving Jungkook's hospital room last week. She doesn't mention how Jin asked her to try to convince Jungkook to go home so he can be comfortable. She doesn't mention how Jin told her that Jungkook's body will overwork itself and his red blood cells will eventually overpopulate, making his body grow weaker when there aren't enough white blood cells to fight off his illness.

"Jungkook." Mina sits down on the edge of the bed and takes one of Jungkook's hands in hers. When he still doesn't look her way, Mina falters. "Baby, please look at me."

Jungkook finally turns his head. His eyebrows pinch together with guilt as he finally looks Mina in the eyes. "Mina, I'm sorry. I don't wanna argue... I'm just really tired of being here."

"I know. I just want what's best for you," Mina nods with a small, sad smile. "But whatever you're most comfortable with, I'll be right by your side."

Mina doesn't even want to try to persuade Jungkook to go back to Constellation. It may be what he needs, but she's not going to push him to do something he doesn't want to do. She knows she'd be talking to a wall if she tried.

Jungkook turns a deaf ear to Mina's and his hyung's warnings about not resting and he returns to work the following week when his doctor and his boss give him an okay. Jungkook thinks he's rested enough and his body is starting to gain back a bit of strength.

The rattling in his chest has ceased and blood no longer dots his palm when he coughs. He's starting to heal quicker as the days go by and Jungkook takes that as a sign that he's getting better.

"We certainly did miss you while you were gone, Jeon," Mr. Lee comments as he takes a long sip of coffee.

"Really? I was only gone for two weeks," Jungkook smiles.

Mr. Lee airly laughs at that. "Yeah, well, those two weeks were agonizing because I had Kim up my a—"

"Language, boss," Jimin tuts his tongue as he picks Mr. Lee's empty coffee mug from his desk. "Your wife won't like it when I have to tell her about you cursing at work again."

Mr. Lee rolls his eyes. "Tell her I said to stop calling you during work hours!" he yells as Jimin saunters out of the room. "Anyways, I'm glad you're back so Kim won't be bothering me about drawing cartoons in your place."

Jungkook purses his lips. "I think Taehyung is a good artist."

"He's like a child with a box of crayons," Mr. Lee flatly counters.

Jungkook can't deny that.

"You're dismissed. Have something drawn for me by tomorrow," he waves off the younger. "You know, the usual works. _Park_!"

Jungkook shuffles out of Mr. Lee's office with a relieved sigh. He looks around the workspace, happy to see his coworkers busying about, Mina is typing away at her computer, and Taehyung is currently scrambling to their shared cubicle with a stack of freshly printed photos.

Jungkook's stomach suddenly grumbles and he wonders if Yoongi or Hoseok has cooked anything in the building's taste test kitchen. He pushes his faux glasses up the bridge of his nose and travels up to the next floor. Jungkook is met with sweet and savory smells of the large kitchen. He doesn't see Hoseok anywhere, but he spots Yoongi on the other side of the room decorating a dish whilst talking to a big camera.

Jungkook sticks close the wall as he inches his way closer to Yoongi without being caught on camera.

Yoongi wipes his hands on his apron with a proud smirk. "Alright, I think I did it. I've made jelly-filled pastries before, but not like this, I guess," he chuckles as he breaks off a piece of one of the pastries he just brought out of the oven and pops it into his mouth. "Oh, wow. Okay, not to brag, but this is pretty good. The texture is a bit flakier than what I was going for, but it's tasty and that's all that matters, right?"

The people behind the camera softly laugh and Yoongi offers the plate of the pastries to the small camera team. As they eat, one of them spots a hesitant Jungkook and gestures for Jungkook to come over with an encouraging smile.

"Oh, Kook-ah. Come over here try this. We're filming an episode of Eat Well," Yoongi informs as he finishes chewing.

Jungkook shuffles forward, quickly glancing at the camera before he politely bows and picks up the rectangular pastry. 

Yoongi claps a hand over the younger's shoulder and turns them both to face the camera. "This is Jeon Jungkook. He works on the floor below as a cartoonist. He's also a bottomless pit when it comes to food."

"Yoongi hyung," Jungkook whines before he takes a bite of the pastry after he gives it an attentive sniff. His eyes go wide as he chews. "Oh, hyung, this is good. What is it?"

"It's a called a Poptart. It's an American snack. I know, I never heard of it either until they challenged me to make a gourmet version of it." Yoongi rests his hands on his hips and fondly watches as the younger finish the pastry in two bites. "Did you wanna try the original version to compare or...?"

Jungkook hungrily grabs for the American version of the snack. Sighing with a satisfied moan as the Poptart crumbles in his mouth. "Hyung, I was so hungry."

"Ah, so you came up here hoping I made something for you to eat, not because you wanted to see me like a good dongsaeng would?" Yoongi teasingly accuses Jungkook as he crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the counter.

The camera pans over to Jungkook and zooms in as he stops chewing like a deer caught in headlights. The camera crew laughs and coos at him.

"No, I came here to see you, too," Jungkook lamely defends himself as he wipes at his mouth.

Yoongi playfully shoos Jungkook away to finish filming and Jungkook slips into the next room to find Hoseok and Yoonji having a serious conversation as a plethora of meat dishes sit before them on a large counter.

"Jungkookie, what are you doing here?" Hoseok happily greets him.

"I'm hungry, hyung."

"You didn't come here to see me?" Hoseok brightly laughs. "Well, at least you're honest."

"We're trying dishes we may want for the wedding. Do you wanna help me try some dishes?" Yoonji asks with a small smile. "I could use a second opinion since Jiminie is busy working."

Jungkook eagerly nods at the offer. 

Jungkook and Yoonji work their way around the counter with Hoseok trailing them as they sample various foods, and Jungkook has to mentally stop himself from eating everything. They settle on three types of meat: bulgogi, squid, and jokbal to serve at the wedding. Jungkook commends Hoseok for being such an excellent cook. 

Let's just say Jungkook can't wait to have round two after the ceremony.

Jungkook returns to his desk with a full belly and Taehyung asks if he has the honor of being the godfather of Jungkook's very prominent food-baby.

Mina comes over later that night after work. She rubs her sweater paws together as she waits for Jungkook to open the door to his apartment and once he does, she melts into his arms.

"Hi, baby. Did you have a good day?" she softly asks into the warm skin of his neck.

Jungkook wraps his arms around her with a content sigh and he walks them back into his apartment. "Mhm, I did," Jungkook hums. "It was better than sitting around here all day."

They fall into a cozy pile of limbs on his couch. Mina lies with her head supported on the arm of the sofa and Jungkook makes his way between Mina's legs, wrapping his arms around her midsection as he rests his head on her breasts. 

Mina huffs a small smile and begins to play with his hair. "Didn't feel weak or dizzy today?"

"Nope."

"Unusually fatigued, nauseous?" 

"No, Mina," Jungkook assures her. He snuggles against her and breathes in her homey scent. "I felt good today, but I was really hungry for some reason. Yoongi hyung and Hoseok hyung let me eat what they cooked today. It was so good."

Mina giggles at that. She's happy his appetite is coming back. "What do you wanna do this weekend after Jimin and Yoonji unnie's wedding?"

"Cuddle," Jungkook quickly replies.

Mina grins as she twists a few strands of hair around her index finger. "I'm good with that. I can bring over some movies. We can order takeout."

"Pizza and ramyeon sounds good."

They lie in comfortable silence for a few moments. Mina starts to hum a quiet tune as her fingers continue to smooth through Jungkook's long hair. 

Jungkook's mind wanders back to when Jin visited him in the hospital. He wishes their conversation would have gone better. Jungkook loves Jin with all his heart, but he wishes they were on better terms. He knows it's his fault. Jungkook is so easy to get angry when comes to his identity and who he should be. He feels like he's being torn in two. Jungkook's a prince in one world and a normal person in another. He doesn't who he should be.

Mina kisses the crown of Jungkook's head. "What are you thinking about in there?"

Jungkook sighs. "Nothing... Everything."

Things are quiet for a bit before Mina speaks again. "Do you... Are you wanting to go back to Constellation? That's your other home, right? I mean, your brother told me—"

Jungkook snaps his head up. "Jin talked to you? When? What did he say?"

Mina's hands still in his hair. "The first day you were in the hospital. He wanted me to convince you to leave with him."

"That was two weeks ago." Jungkook's eyebrows squeeze together as he mulls over Mina's words. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew how you'd react," Mina tells him as she smoothes her thumb over one of his eyebrows to soften the worry lines on his forehead. "Baby, you were so upset after he left. How could I bring that up? I knew you'd say no, but Jungkook... What if that's what is best for you? To go home and see if they can help you?"

"I don't know, Mina," Jungkook shakes his head and lays his head back down on Mina's chest.

Mina holds Jungkook close. "Are you scared?" she asks after a while.

"Yes," is all Jungkook says. He can't tell her the real reason why. What Jin told Jungkook about his vision has stuck with him. And how he knows the chemo won't work. He hasn't slept well. Whatever bad thing that's supposed to happen can occur at any time.

"Look at me, Jungkook." Mina gathers Jungkook's cheeks in her hands and she forces him to look at her. "I'm right here. Your hyungs are here. Heck, even little Soobin is right here with you, too," she smiles, which makes Jungkook smile a little bit. "So there's no reason to be scared. Whatever happens, happens. I just want you to be happy with the decisions you make, okay?"

Jungkook's eyes swim over Mina's face and slowly nods his head. "Okay," he whispers back.

"Okay." Mina softly kisses Jungkook's hairline before presses a few more above his eyebrows, softening the tense muscles in his face.

Jungkook closes his eyes and he lifts his head to give more access to Mina as she trails a few tender pecks to his eyelids and down the slope of his nose. His jaw goes a bit slack and his lips slightly part as she leaves a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth. Jungkook unwraps his arms from under Mina and shifts so that Mina has to tilt her head back as Jungkook hovers over her.

Mina's thumb caresses and gently pulls down on Jungkook's bottom lip before he swoops down and connects his lips to hers. The tension in the air fades as they kiss. They haven't been intimate since the incident. Mina's been on edge and Jungkook has been drowning in an ocean of confusion and stress. 

They both sigh in relief as Jungkook sits up and hoists Mina into his lap. Mina's hands tangle in Jungkook's hair as he kisses her chin and down the line of her neck.

"Missed you," he whispers into her skin and Mina outwardly keens as Jungkook's fingers find their way under her sweater.

Mina audibly gasps and tightens her thighs on either side of Jungkook's legs. "Missed me?" she breathily laughs as she tangles her fingers in his hair. "I've been here the whole time."

Jungkook leans back with a soft smile on his lips, but it comically contradicts the glint of lust in his eyes. "I know. And I'm so thankful for that. I just haven't gotten to show how much I appreciate you."

_To show you how much I love you. _

Mina cups Jungkook's jaw and she stares down into Jungkook's eyes, reading the silent message he's trying to get across. Although Mina wants to be careful of Jungkook's condition, she so badly misses him too. Maybe they can go farther intimately tonight than they ever have. 

Mina feels like she almost lost Jungkook, so now she's counting every second she has with him. She pitches down to press a chaste kiss to Jungkook's lips. 

Jungkook's eyes follow Mina's lips as she moves away and he tilts his head at the way her heart rate slightly picks up. Before he can verbally question it, Mina climbs off of Jungkook's lap and she strips down to her underwear as she moves to his room. She lets her bear back face Jungkook as she wraps her hand around the door's frame and looks at him over her shoulder. 

Jungkook scoots his butt to the edge of his couch in anticipation but he doesn't dare move until Mina permits him to.

Mina smirks. "Appreciate me then."

"I think I'm gonna throw up."

Jungkook, Namjoon, Yoongi, and Taehyung all look up at Jimin with concern from where they are seated in the hotel room.

"Christ, at least lemme finish tying your tie before you get your breakfast on me," Hoseok grimaces as his fingers start to move faster around Jimin's neck.

"Breakfast?" Jimin huffs nervously. His fingers anxiously pull at the ends of his sleeves. "More like yesterday's lunch."

"My daddy gives me 'inger lale when my tummy is upset and I throw up," Soobin off-handedly says from Namjoon's lap.

"'_Inger lale_, huh?" Taehyung laughs.

"Uh-huh, it's got bubbles in it," Soobin replies earnestly.

"Eat, Soobin," Namjoon says as he carefully spoons a few scrambled eggs into his son's mouth. "And it's _ginger ale_."

"Yah, Park Jimin," Yoongi gripes over his mouthful of cereal. "Why haven't you been eating properly?"

"He's just nervous, Yoongi Hyung," Taehyung burps. "We'll see how much of a mess you are on your weddin' day," he smirks.

Before Yoongi can retaliate, Namjoon's wife knocks on the door before she pops her head in with a bright smile. "Hey, boys. Yoonji's almost ready and Jimin needs to be standing at the alter in five."

"Hyung, is that enough time to go the restroom real quick?" Jimin desperately asks Hoseok.

"Sorry, Jiminie. Try to hold your diarrhea until after the honeymoon."

"Joonie baby, let me take Soonbin-ah so you can finish getting ready," Wheein says as she scoops their son into her arms. She kisses Soobin's cheek. "Wish Jimin luck, nugget."

"Good luck, Uncle Minie!" Soobin says with his little voice. "Um, are you gonna kiss Auntie Yoonji like they do in the movies?"

Jungkook smiles at that.

"Yes, Soobinie. Just like the movies." Jimin chuckles and everyone waves goodbye as Wheein carries Soobin out of the room.

"Well, we should head down now." Namjoon stands and wipes the biscuit crumbs from his tux as he stands.

Jungkook rises from his seat and the world tilts a little as he briefly loses his balance. His vision blurs at the edges and he squeezes his eyes shut at the bit of nausea that hits the pit of his stomach. Yoongi is quick to grab his elbow to steady him. All the boys stare Jungkook like he's some sort ticking time bomb.

Jimin breaks the silence. "Jungkook, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Jungkook exhales as he pats at Yoongi's hand. He musters a weak smile and fully stands. "I think I just stood up a little too quickly."

The boys slightly relax and nod, but they don't seem fully convinced of Jungkook's excuse. They find themselves outside the doors of the ceremony hall four minutes later. They push a fidgety Jimin through the large doors as they wait outside for the music to start. The men are fitted in their black tuxes and the women are dressed in strappy lilac gowns.

Jungkook can't stop staring at Mina as she walks towards him. Her hair is pulled into an elegant low ponytail and her bangs are splayed over her forehead. She tenderly wraps a hand around his bicep while the other holds onto a small bouquet.

Mina keeps her face straight ahead, trying not to laugh at how openly Jungkook is ogling her. "You're staring."

"I can't help it," Jungkook proudly says as a quick, white light flashes over his face.

Mina chances a glance at him and that's enough to make her stomach drop at the way he's looking at her. _Like he loves me_, she suddenly thinks.

Before Jungkook can embarrass Mina about how much she's blushing, the music starts and the wedding party adjusts their line as the doors carefully swing open. Jungkook's heart starts beating through his chest, almost if he's the one getting married. 

_Get yourself together, Jungkook_, he thinks. He looks down at Mina as they walk down the aisle. He and Mina have been dating for almost two months now. Talks of marriage and their possible future together haven't made it to the discussion table yet. Although Mina is many of Jungkook's firsts, he wouldn't mind the thought of her being his last.

Before Jungkook knows it, they've split off onto either side of the bride and groom. Jungkook stands in front of Namjoon, who chuckles as soon as he sees his son waddling down the middle of the pews with Jimin's and Yoonji's wedding rings. 

Taehyung, with his large camera, kneels on one knee to capture the bright smile Jimin has on his face as Soobin cutely presents the rings on a small decorative pillow. The crowd coos as Jimin ruffles Soobin's hair and Yoonji smooches him on the forehead. Soobin runs to his mother with cheeks as pink as cotton candy as soon as the rings are out of his possession.

The ceremony goes by all too quickly. The crowd cheers when Jimin pulls Yoonji in and they kiss for the first time as a married couple. Marriages on Constellation go a little differently than the ones here on Earth. Jungkook was forced to attend his father's when he remarried Jin's mother. The whole ceremony was too long and too lavish for Jungkook. He likes how laid back the ceremonies are here.

Jungkook and Mina are dancing when the unexpected happens. 

Jungkook's head feels a little cloudy, but he blames it on the glass of champagne he had a few minutes ago. He excuses himself, going back to the bar to get some water. The man behind the bar is asking Jungkook if he's okay because he notices how Jungkook's words have become slurred as he talks. 

Jungkook thanks the bartender, and he's making his way back to a smiling Mina when the floor is suddenly pulled from under him.

Taehyung is the one to catch Jungkook before he smacks his head on the marble floor. The glass he's still holding on to shatters in his hand.

_"Oh, God. J-Jungkook! Can you hear me? Hey! We need some help over here!" _

Jungkook feels himself sag deeper and deeper into whatever's pulling him down. It's almost like he's in quicksand and his ears are underwater.

_"Hey, what's going on—Jungkookie?"_

_"Someone call an ambulance!"_

Jungkook loses control of his body. He feels like a ragdoll being pushed and pulled every which way. He can feel nothing but everything all at the same time. He wants to scream, but he can't.

_"Keep his head steady, Tae."_

_"I'm tryin'."_

_"Jungkook—hey, shh, baby. Y-you're okay. We got you."_

The pushing and pulling eventually stops, and Jungkook can breathe again. His body sinks against the cold floor and he feels soft fingers run through his hair. He's too tired to ask what's wrong, to ask why the music stopped playing, so he lets himself sleep.

Jungkook slowly opens his eyes. He's back in the place he never wanted to come back to. The curtains of the hospital room are closed and the harshly illuminated room tells him it's nighttime.

Yoongi, Hoseok, and Jimin are there. They all look like they've been crying. Jimin wipes at his eyes and he bolts up from his seat once he sees Jungkook is awake.

Jimin gently squeezes Jungkook's arm and his eyes swim over Jungkook's face. "Jungkookie..."

"Hyung," Jungkook manages to say although his throat feels like it's been stuffed with cotton. He tries to sit up, but Jimin eases him back down with a careful hand behind his head. His eyebrows furrow together. 

_Jimin should be on his honeymoon right now. Why is he here?_

A stray tear spills down Jimin's cheek as he tries to muster an encouraging smile that isn't encouraging at all. "Hey, rest, okay?"

"I'll, uh, go get the nurse," Hoseok quietly says as he excuses himself from the room.

"Water?" Jungkook asks and Yoongi is quick to put a plastic straw to Jungkook's lips. "Jimin hyung, you shouldn't be here. What happened? Where's Mina?" he asks after a few sips of water.

"Jungkook, you had a stroke," Yoongi tells him straightforwardly as he places the cup down. "The doctors said your stress levels were sky-high. Why didn't you tell us something was wrong?"

"This isn't the time to scold him, hyung," Jimin says sternly before he turns back to Jungkook. "We told Mina to go home to shower and bring you a change of clothes."

Hoseok walks back in with a doctor and nurse then. Jimin pulls a tense Yoongi to the other side of the room as the doctor approaches Jungkook.

"So, Superman," the doctor hesitantly huffs as the nurse rounds the bed to check Jungkook's IV drip. He looks down at his clipboard before he looks back at Jungkook. "Or should I address you by your real name?"

Jungkook snaps his head to his hyungs in question.

"We had to, Jungkook," Hoseok sadly supplies as he crosses his arms over his chest. "They were having a hard time getting needles through your skin."

Jungkook turns back to the doctor, but he keeps his eyes level with the doctor's clipboard. "You can call me Jungkook."

The doctor steps back to let the nurse examine him. She runs a bright flashlight across his eyes, and the room deathly quiet as the calmly monitor beeps. Once she's done with her examination, the doctor steps forward again.

"Jungkook, are you aware you're here because you had a stroke, correct?"

Jungkook silently nods his head.

The doctor flips a few papers over his clipboard and purses his lips. "And the records tell me you've been hospitalized recently for a gunshot wound, and through that, you were diagnosed with leukemia and Polycythemia vera. Says here you refused treatment. Is this all correct?"

"Yes," Jungkook replies numbly.

"It appears that your birth mother was diagnosed with these same illnesses, but she is deceased." The doctor lowers his clipboard and Jungkook meets his eyes. "The illnesses you have is treatable, but with the...unhuman-like state your body is in, we are unable to tell you if your case is treatable or terminal."

There's a gasp on the other side of the room, and Jimin cups his mouth before he turns around and silently cries into Yoongi's shoulder.

"How long does he have?" Hoseok shakily says. 

"Months, years," the doctor replies off the top of his head. "But with Jungkook... His body is both healing and getting worse at the same time, so we aren't very sure." The doctor bows, ending the conversation before he and the nurse exit the room.

After a moment, Yoonji knocks on the door and peeks her head in. "Mina's back."

"Let's give them some room," Yoongi stoically offers.

They all silently brush past Mina as she enters the room. Her fingers tighten around the straps of the bag on her shoulder and Jungkook can hear the wary whispers between Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Yoonji, and Jihyo just outside the door.

Mina sets the bag down and sits the seat next to Jungkook's bed. She eyes Jungkook's hand before she cautiously holds it. It's almost as if she's afraid to touch him. Her eyes puffy and her hair is damp. She looks so small and soft, and Jungkook wants to do is hold her close.

Mina sniffs as she fails to put on a smile. "How are you feeling?" she evenly asks.

"Not good," Jungkook says honestly. He rubs his thumb over Mina's knuckles as he recounts his conversation with the doctor.

Mina's eyes fill with tears and her lips begin to wobble, but she quickly pulls herself together. "You should go back to Constellation, Jungkook."

"I can't do that," Jungkook stresses. "I'm not leaving you and everyone behind."

Mina shakes her head. "You won't be leaving anyone behind. You going back home means you'll have what you need to get through this. I can't sit here another minute and let you dig yourself into a hole just because you don't want to go back and face your dad."

Jungkook opens his mouth to argue, but Mina squeezes his hand to silence him.

"Jungkook, your thoughts about yourself and your family have been eating away at you ever since you got here, and that's making you even more ill on top of the cancer. I don't know if there's a cure for you on Constellation, but your brother seemed very confident that you'd be more comfortable there than here," Mina tells him. "I don't want to put the idea of you dying into this conversation, but we need to be aware of it if you choose to stay here. But by the look on your face, it seems you already made your decision."

"So you don't want me here."

"Of course, I want you here," Mina sniffs. She quickly wipes away a few tears that finally decided to stream down her face and she grips onto Jungkook's hand. "I'm saying that no one can do anything for you while you're here, Jungkook. We all want to live for as long and as comfortably as you can. Earth can't offer you both of those things."

Jungkook mulls over Mina's words in his head. He knows she's right. But he told his father he'd never return, and if he does, his father wouldn't hesitate to tell Jungkook he told him so. Jungkook's body aches and his mind feels lethargic. Maybe he should go and return as soon as he's better.

"I'll think about it," Jungkook eventually says, trying to appease Mina. "Just give me until the end of the month, one more week, and I'll give you an answer."

Mina looks at him long and hard before she nods. "Okay. Until the end of September."

Later that night, everyone that came to see Jungkook bids their goodnights to him. Jimin and Taehyung are the most reluctant to leave, but with Jimin having yet to leave for his honeymoon and Taehyung having a deadline to meet by the morning, sends them on their way.

Mina tiredly sighs as she lies her head on Jungkook's chest. She carefully snuggles herself to his side, being cautious of the lines running under his hospital gown. Jungkook soothingly runs his fingers up and down her back until her breathing slows. 

He stares out the curtain he had Mina open a few moments ago. The COSMOSEOULITAN glimmers in the distance, reminding Jungkook of the place that's become a beacon of hope for him, the place that's given him a bit of purpose. He rests his nose in Mina's hair and breathes in her peach shampoo. The person he's come to care so much for has given him purpose, too, alongside his friends.

Jungkook breathes in, long and deep, before he closes his eyes and fades away.

"Yah, Park Jimin, let the boy walk on his own," Yoonji chides as she fondly watches her husband try to carry Jungkook to the bathroom.

"Hyung, stop! You're tickling me," Jungkook whines with a big smile. "I can get to the restroom by myself. See, look," he says as he waddles forward a few steps.

He's glad Mina brought him a few pairs underwear to put on, otherwise, his bare butt would be on full display through the large slit in the back of his hospital gown.

Jimin sighs and takes his hands away from Jungkook's waist with a concerned but affectionate grin. "Are you sure you can use the restroom by yourself? I can hold_—_

Jungkook's cheeks quickly fill with blood. "N-No!" he interrupts his hyung before he says any more. "Let me keep my dignity, hyung." Jungkook happily relives himself and he returns to Jimin and Yoonji looking at him like proud parents. He's surprised Jimin didn't say, _'good job using the potty, Kookie!'_ because he totally would. "Shouldn't you two be on your way to the airport?"

"Yeah," Yoonji hums as she checks her wristwatch. "But we have enough time to catch the plane, plus, we wanted to check in on you before we left."

Jungkook smiles as he plops down on the hospital bed. "Thanks, noona."

"Did Mina seem okay when she left for work this morning?" she asks.

Jungkook gnaws on his lip as he glances between Yoonji and the light downpour outside. "Honestly, I don't know. She seemed fine, but I know she's upset. She's still pretty shaken up from yesterday so..."

"We're happy you're doing better now," Jimin warmly comments.

Jungkook is about to say something else when his ears shift to a strange sound coming from outside. Jimin is asking him if he's okay, but Jungkook pays no mind to him as he narrows his eyes and listens. His eyes snap to the window just in time to see an airplane crashing into building a few miles away from the hospital.

Jungkook's eyes widen with realization.

The _COSMOSEOULITAN_.

"Oh my God!" Yoonji shrieks and Jimin curses under his breath.

Without thinking, Jungkook bursts through the hospital's window. He hasn't flown in a while, and it's almost like he's learning how to again with how he sputters through the air. The rain pelts his face, but he pushes on. The building is collapsing floor by floor, dust and debris are filling the air, and Jungkook's heart beats out of his chest as he tries to fly as fast as he can.

With exhaustion still lingering in his bones, he plummets to the asphalt below, breaking the gravel beneath him and he groans as he stands. He's about half a mile away from the building when he starts to run. God, he's praying to the heavens above that Mina, Yoongi, Hoseok, and Taehyung decided to go out for lunch today. 

He's desperately praying that they did.

People are screaming, yelling, and crying as they run the opposite way of Jungkook. A few people bump into him, a few try to drag him away from where he's heading, but he pushes through. The sky above him becomes clouded with heavy smoke and the _COSMOSEOULITAN_ loudly groans as it falls in on itself.

"Jungkook, no!"

Jungkook is suddenly tackled to the ground and a deafening crashing sound comes from his right. Jungkook tries to push away at the weight pushing him down but he can't. He pulls his head back enough to recognize the person holding him down is Jin.

"G-Get off of me! Let me go!" Jungkook screams as he struggles to get himself free. "No, no, no! P-Please, hyung! Lemme go!"

The rumbling of the building falling grows louder until it suddenly stops. Jin looks down at Jungkook with apologetic eyes as he holds Jungkook down. He looks over his shoulder before he swoops down to cover Jungkook with his own body as smoke and heavy dust rush over them. Everything goes black as a strong gust of wind flies over them. 

Jungkook holds onto Jin because he can't hold on to anything else. Once everything is quiet, the sound of the slowly rain returns. The ash-filled water droplets drench Jungkook and Jin as they stare at each other. Jungkook should be hearing cars, buses, and people yelling for cabs where they are, but he doesn't. He should be able to hear his loved ones' heartbeats from here—he should be able to hear Mina's heartbeat—but he doesn't.

Jungkook sags against the asphalt as his eyes begin to water. He chokes on the cry he's trying to hold back as he looks up at Jin. Jin's eyes say it all. They're all dead and Jungkook would've died as well if he tried to save them. Jungkook's dam bubbles over and overflows and he cries out so loud that he bursts the windows of the nearby stores.

Jin gathers his little brother in his arms. He says nothing as he lets Jungkook scream and cry. Eventually, sirens sound in the distance and that's when Jungkook becomes weightless in Jin's arms. 

Jungkook flows in and out of consciousness as Jin carries him. The atmosphere turns from gray to blue and then the stars surround them after some time. Whatever strength Jungkook had left in him has drained away.

He blinks his eyes one, two, three times before Jin looks down and softly tells Jungkook to sleep.

**2002년 1월**

** January 2002**

**서울에서, on a windy day**

Jungkook floats.

He relaxes his neck against the blanket of darkness that cloaks him and he lets his fingers splay against the light of the stars. He can feel the sensation of Earth's gravitational pull through his fingertips, but he keeps himself at bay.

Jungkook's only been on Earth twice, and that was when he returned after thirteen years to rekindle with his earthly identity and get back in touch with his friends. He never knew coming back here would lead to a flourishing friendship with his band of hyungs. 

He never would've thought he'd fall in love during his time here either, and he definitely didn't think that love of his life would unexpectedly be taken away from him by a terrible incident. But Jin was there, safely returning Jungkook to a faraway planet he didn't think he'd go back to and falling into the tender arms of a father that whispered a mantra of apologies into the crown of his head.

Jungkook's ears shift as his heightened sense of hearing allows him to discern the different sounds of Earth. He can hear every laugh, cry, note, and peal that comes from the planet. The noise reverberates through his toes, traveling up his body and resounding in his skull. But certain sounds that belong to a certain set of people are missing and he knows he can't get them back.

Jungkook wonders what Earth will be like now. 

His feet softly touch the grassy ground and he kneels, placing a small bouquet of flowers in front of a tombstone he's visiting for the first time. Jimin is there with a gentle hand on Jungkook's shoulder as tears roll down his face. He tenderly squeezes the younger's arm, giving Jungkook a silent_ thank you for finally coming_ when his voice is too weak to do so.

Jungkook didn't attend anyone's funeral. _He just couldn't_. Especially not Mina's. A part of him regrets it, but he couldn't make himself stand there and watch the people he cares for be lowered into the ground.

Namjoon later informs Jungkook that Hoseok's father had him buried in Gwangju, Taehyung and Yoongi were buried together in Daegu, and Mina's body was buried here in Seoul.

Jungkook stares down at Mina's tombstone and suddenly everything feels surreal. The wind lightly blows Jungkook shudders at the feeling of a faint kiss being placed at the corner of his mouth.

He's cried all the tears he can cry.

He promises himself he'll come back often.

He'll visit them all every September.

He promises them that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has a pretty sad ending, but I hope you enjoyed this universe. Lemme know what you think, I am very appreciative of feedback.
> 
> As always, see you in the next story~


End file.
